


Un desastre total

by cheru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sex, ZoroxSanji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheru/pseuds/cheru
Summary: Tras llegar a una extraña isla, Zoro y Sanji se enfrentan a un enemigo que parece portar el poder de una extraña fruta del diablo. Lo que empezó como una batalla sencilla, término de una manera que ninguno pensaría posible................Se sentó frente a él y platicaron el la mesa de la cocina por horas como nunca ...miro esos ojos azules cristalino y se perdió en ellos..como el cielo..interrumpió lo que el rubio decía y toco sus cabellos...Si era un desastre ..por qué un descuido por parte de ambos le dio al enemigo la oportunidad de atacarlos...y ese descuido cambio todo para siempre entre ellos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, estoy de vuelta! primero acabar los demás fics, es solo que este se me atravesó y muchas otras cosas personales.
> 
> Si ven muchos errores o palabras repetidas, no duden en decirmelo en los comentarios.

Se sentó frente a él y platicaron el la mesa de la cocina por horas como nunca ...miro esos ojos azules cristalino y se perdió en ellos..como el cielo..interrumpió lo que el rubio decía y toco sus cabellos...

Si era un desastre ..por qué un descuido por parte de ambos le dio al enemigo la oportunidad de atacarlos a ambos....y ese descuido cambio todo ahora siempre entre ellos.

........

Despertó. Era una mañana soleada. Su cabellos dorados resplandecían a la luz del alba. Si, aquel día sería tan bueno como los otros.

Ya se encontraban en el nuevo mundo,aunque los hechos de thriller bark no tenían mucho tiempo de haber sucedido.

Recordaba como cierto espadachín idiota había casi perdido la vida por sálvar a su capitán...y que este jamás se enteraría de ello, el se había asegurado de eso.

Se asomó por la ventana del camarote. Afuera todo era como siempre. El marimo ejercitaba, Robin leía un libro, Luffy no tardaría en llegar gritando "comidaaa"..

En fin, todo era normal. Parecía que el día transcurría sin complicaciones, hasta que unas horas más tarde, el capitán gritó:

-¡Tierra a la vista!

**************************

Era una isla cualquiera; bastante común dentro de lo que cabía señalar, según decía Nami, lo que era ya mucho decir, dado que en el nuevo mundo las islas y el clima solían ser bastante impredecibles.

Desembarcaron. El espadachín dijo que iría a buscar algo de sake. Típico de el. Nada lo detenía cuando buscaba algo de alcohol luego de días en el mar con la misma reserva.

Luffy, como siempre, se había adentrado en la espesa jungla de la isla en cuanto tocaron puerto. Nami dijo que iría a buscarlo para que no se metiera en problemas, y de había llevado a Usopp con ella a pesar de sus protestas.

Franky y chopper se habían ido a buscar suministros; mientras que Brook había decidido seguir a Robin, quién sin decir nada se había adentrado en el poblado más cercano.

Por lo que Sanji decidió seguir los pasos del marimo, solo pasa asegurarse de que no se perdiera, como solía decirse a si mismo en esas ocasiones en las que terminaba yendo a buscarlo, como en triller bark o cuando se encontraron dos años después en archipiélago de Sababody.

Y además ¿Quién sabe en qué problemas se podía meter el espadachín? Después de todo, era un experto en atraer problemas, al igual que su capitán.

*********************

Se encontraba en el centro de la isla, si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba. Había decidido que sería buena idea buscar unas cuantas presas, dado que hacía varios días que solo comían pescado o reyes del mar. Espadachín que de precie, necesitaba ingerir proteínas de animal terrestre de vez en cuando.

Y además...hacia tiempo que no tocaban tierra; necesitaba descargarse en las de una manera. Después de todo, era un joven de 21 años. Ni todo eran espadas y la vida en el mar...¿O si? No estaba seguro. habia pasado mucho tiempo a solas meditando cuando estuvo esos dos años en la isla de Mihawk..quizá visitaría uno de esos sitios para "hombres" del poblado cercano más tarde.

Llevaba un rato dando vueltas por una zona que se parecía mucho a la anterior en la que había estado hacia una hora....¿O no? Bueno; sabia que todos los sitios en la jungla se parecían, pero casi podía jurar que esa palmera la había visto antes... si, tenía la misma marca negra que el mismo hizo para marcar el camino con su katana... ¡rayos!, ahora sí que no sabía ni por dónde continuar. No es era su culpa, los árboles se movían...

Por alguna razón, penso en lo que diría el cocinero si estuviera allí. Probablemente se reiría de el y diría algo como: _"ja! Te lo dije marino de mierda, siempre te pierdes!_ N _ecesitas que alguien como yo venga a rescatarte cada vez!_ " Apretó los dientes ante la idea. No le daría la satisfacción al de las cejas risadas, aunque no estuviera allí físicamente, de burlarse de el. Se ajustó las espadas a la cintura y siguió caminando.

Unas horas más tarde, llegó a un claro en el que estaba seguro que no había estado. Podía ver el cielo despejado, cosa que no pudo hacer en todo el día, ya que el espesor de los árboles de aquel bosque o jungla no se lo permitian. No estaba seguro de que clase de sitio era aquel en el que se encontraba -no era Nami o un navegante, después de todo- pero pudo ver qué ya se acercaba la noche. El cielo de pintaba ya de tonalidades rosadas y naranjas.

Se mordió el labio, ya era muy tarde. Lo mejor sería regresar, después de todo, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría el _log pose_ en cargar, podía ser que una tomara una sola hora, y llevarán sus compañeros esperándole varias horas.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir el rastro que había dejado en el camino al marcar los árboles cada cierto tiempo con sus espadas. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para volver.

Por supuesto que no fue así...ya caía la espesa noche. Estaba a punto de detenerse a descansar bajo un árbol. Ya pensaría mejor con la luz de la mañana, se decía a si mismo, cuando escuchó un grito muy familiar.

_\- ¡Pelea como un hombre! Cobarde!_

_Tch._ La voz de su nakama sonaba cercana, para su disgusto, aunque le costará admitir que le aliviaba saber que su tripulación seguía en la isla. Ahora tendría que ir a ver en qué lío se había metido el cocinero, aunque conociéndolo, seguido se trataba de alguna disputa por una mujer. El muy irritante rubio siempre se la pasaba persiguiendolas y desmallandose por la pérdida de sangre desde que habían vuelto de su separación de dos años. No sabía por qué, pero ahora eso le molestaba de sobremanera, más de lo que le molestaba hacia dos años.

Llegó al sitio de dónde provenía el ruido, que había cambiado de parecer los gritos fastidiosos del chef de la tripulación quejándose a ser los sonidos de una batalla en pleno desarrollo.

Cuando al fin logro alcanzar la zona en donde se desarrollaba la pelea en cuestión, vio al rubio chocando golpes contra un pirata al que no había visto nunca, quién parecía estar solo. Sin embargo por alguna razón,la lucha no parecía muy pareja. Tras observar unos segundos, pudo ver el por qué. El adversario del cocinero era un usuario de fruta del diablo. Y no es que el pervertido no pudiera vencer a usuarios, simplemente parecía ser que esté en particular no le estaba dejando las cosas sencillas a Sanji.

Sin dudarlo, el espadachín desenvainó dos de sus espadas y de lanzó a la carga. En ese momento los adversarios se separaron realizando una pausa, tiempo en el cual el rubio vio a Zoro acercarse a la batalla.

-eh, ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda! Y más importante; ¿Dónde está el resto de la tripulación? ¡Deberías estar cuidando de las chicas!

_Y dale con lo mismo, el fastidioso cocinero queriendo llevar toda la carga de la lucha, y buscando poner a los demás por sobre sí mismo._ Penso el peli verde.Esto le recordó a las veces en la que Sanji había arriesgado su vida de forma idiota en diversas ocasiones, tanto en lugares como _thriller bark_ como en _enies lobby_ y Arabasta donde o se ponía frente al enemigo para servir de escudo a otros,o se escabullia solo para salvar a todos desde la distancia al infiltrarse en un tren en movimiento lleno de enemigos, en la guarida de crocodile, al abrirles la puerta para escapar de enies lobby... rayos, ni sabía por qué, pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a dejarle llevarse todo el crédito y hacerle sentir mar por ello...aunque nunca le había reclamado nada a nadie.

No sabía por qué pensaba tanto en ello últimamente... pero es que estando largas horas solo que en las noches que le tocaba hacer guardia en el nido de Águilas -que era casi siempre- tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

-No se de qué me hablas, cocinero. No he visto a nadie en todo el dia- dijo, al tiempo que se lanzaba a la carga en contra del enemigo.

Parecía ser un usuario de fruta del diablo, si, pero de algún tipo que nunca había visto, o al menos no similar. El tipo lanzaba ráfagas de aire que arrojaban o destruian todo a su alrededor, incluso arrancando árboles enteros de raíz. Cómo si esto no fuera suficiente, cuando una ráfaga en particular estaba por alcanzarlo, su nakama se lanzó al aire para apartarlo, por los ir los dos cayeron al suelo y fueron arrastrados por la fuerza del impacto varios metros hasta darse contra un árbol.

-¿¡Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo!? - le soltó un irritado zoro al tipo que yacía sobre el.

-¡No dejes que te den sus ráfagas de aire! ¡Unas son solo ondas de choque, pero dependiendo del color, tienen distintos efectos! ¡Las rojas cortan todo a su paso como cuchillas de viento, y las azules hacen que pierdas la voluntad!

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus explicaciones complicadas cocinero idiota, el tipo de escapara si no hacemos algo! ¡Quítate de encima!- dijo, el tiempo que lanzaba al que luchababa a base de patadas a un lado.

Ya se estaba lanzando al ataque de nuevo cuando escuchó que el otro le seguía gritando:

-si te da el rayo azul, estarás obligado a cumplir con todas sus exigencias y peticiones! ¡Y _no se_ como contrarrestarlo!

-¿! Que!? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes? Dijo el espadachín al tiempo que esquivaba unas cuantas ráfagas de no sabía qué color y desviaba otras más con sus espadas hacia varios grupos de árboles que acaban volando por los aires como arrancados por un huracán.

\- ¡Es por eso que te preguntaba si has visto a los demás! ¿Te imaginas lo peligroso que sería para las chicas? O peor, para todos, si le da a Luffy con su truco barato? ¡No sé cuánto dura el efecto ni el alcance que tiene su poder! ¡Lo que se es que no podemos arriesgarnos a acabar otra vez como en thriller bark en donde controlaron a nuestro capitán de cierta manera!

-¿Que?- A causa de poner atención a los que decía el otro, el cazador de piratas no logro esquivar de manera eficaz una ráfaga de viento y salió despedido en dirección de su nakama y los dos acabaron de nuevo estrellados contra los arboles-de nuevo-.

El otro pirata,quién parecía generar dichas ráfagas al chasquear sus dedos, se acercó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al par, que parecía estar listo de nuevo ahora atacar. Sin embargo sus planes de vieron frustrados por algo que parecía detenerlos en su sitio; una fuerza invisible parecía tenerlos quietos en el suelo.

Al llegar a sus pies, el usuario de la fruta se acercó y se agachó junto a ellos. Miró a zoro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y sonrió aún más al ver su cara desafiante.

-¿Con que ustedes son parte de los famosos piratas Sobrero de paja? Es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido en estas condiciones, ya que me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con su capitán. Sin embargo, ustedes decidieron atacarme sin provocación alguna,y por mucho que me gustaría disfrutar de una pelea justa en contra del cazador de piratas y pierna negra, los dos mejores luchadores de dicha tripulación luego del mismísimo capitán, ahora no dispongo de tiempo. Por los que, vamos a divertirnos un poco. ¿No les aparece una idea fantástica?

Chasqueo los dedos y ordenó: -¡ponganse de pie! - acto seguido, tanto zoro como Sanji se pusieron en pie de manera automática.

-A que se refiere con que le atacaron sin provocación? ¿Cocinero?- dijo un enojado espadachín que a pesar de encontrarse en la situacion comprometida, seguía encontrando ocasion para pelear con el rubio.

-¡A mí no me vengas a culpar ! ¡No sé de qué habla! ¡Yo lo vi atacando a un par de chicas en la playa y no podía quedarme allí de brazos cruzados viendo como las obligaba a ir con él en contra de su voluntad!

\- Vaya, el caballero de brillante armadura al rescate - se jacto entre risas el otro pirata enemigo- una de las ventajas de ser pirata es, precisamente, poder ir a cualquier sitio y tomar posesión de lo que te apetezca, ya que no nos regimos más que por la ley del pirata. Y no me vengas con tus ideas santurronas, que no es como que los crimenes de tu tripulación sean pequeños. Mira que invadir instalaciones dle gobierno mundial, declararle la guerra, rescatar a una prisionera de alto riesgo de la plena entrada del gobierno, irrumpir en marine Ford en plena guerra, en la cárcel de máxima seguridad...derrotar a varios shishibukai...y les parece mal que yo me lleve a una o dos chicas? Vaya que sus prioridades están muy mal. -hizo una pausa, al ver que los otros dos no le hacían el mínimo caso, pues seguian discutiendo entte ellos.

-Pero viendo que están muy ocupados como para ponerme el mínimo de atención, juguemos a algo. Veo que se llevan muy bien entre ustedes, por los ir esto podría ser interesante.-continuo, al tiempo que los rivales de toda la vida dejaban de tirarse golpes como podían pese a el impedimento causado por el poder de la fruta del diablo del otro y le lanzaron miradas asesinas- será muy sencillo. Les dejare aquí y me retiraré lentamente, y continuaré con lo mío, mientras ustedes se destrozan si quieren, por mí no hay problema. Pero ya que me tome la molesta de personales la vida, haré esto i _nteresante._

Los otros dos intentaban lanzarse en contra de su adversario, sin ningún exito. Su enemigo pronunció unas palabras que no lograron entender, y de un momento a otro, así de rápido como los había detenido, así mismo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La vista de ambos se nublo hasta que cayeron inconscientes. Dos horas más tarde, despertaron solos en medio de la jungla.

-...Déjemos esto entre tú y yo.no tiene caso preocupar al resto de la tripulación. Cómo sea, tenemos que regresar ya. Debe pasar de media noche.- comento Sanji, le dolía la cabeza. Aún tenía ganas de ir a buscar a las chicas , pero sabía que por más que buscará, era probable que el otro pirata ya estuviera a punto de salir de aquella isla. Si no es que hacía horas que se había ido.

\- Por mi está bien. Deja de buscarte problemas haciendo el papel de héroe, ya tenemos suficientes problemas por nosotros mismos. -dijo Zoro, en una de esas veces en las que un momento brillante lo iluminaba y decía algo que parecía serio y responsable.

Ante esto el rubio no presento ninguna objeción o respuesta airada como cabía esperar de su parte,y los dos regresaron juntos al barco en silencio, ya que aunque a Zoro le costará admitirlo, no sabía por dónde regresar.

Una o dos horas más tarde ya se encontraban en el barco. El primero en verlos llegar fue Luffy.

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos por aquí! !Sanjiiiii! ¡Tengo hambre! - en eso llegó Nami y golpeó a su capitán en la cabeza, con cara de fasitido, ya que el otro solamente podía pensar con el estómago.

-¡Zoro! ¡Sanji-kun! ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Hace varios días que los buscamos! ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir! -dijo una exasperada Nami, que en ese estado empezaba a dar miedo. Mejor no alterarla más.

-¡Perdona Nami-swaaan! !ahora mismo me dirijo a la cocina a preparar algo como disculpa por mi ausencia! Debieron pasar mucha hambre tú y mi preciosa Robin-swaan- gritó el cocinero al tiempo que se dirigía a toda velocidad al barco, con sus típicos ojos en forma de corazón. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa energía? Hacia solo un par de minutos parecía tan agotado como el, después de todo, llevaban varios días en el bosque sin comer nada descente.

Así es, lo que parecieron ser sólo unas cuantas horas para Zoro, resultaron ser varios días deambulando por el bosque, ya que aquella isla parecía tener una peculiaridad muy extraña, por lo que pudo entender de la forma tan extravagante de hablar de la navegante y de la arqueóloga del barco, aquel pedazo de tierra no presentaba una anomalía en la que la luz del sol duraba iluminando el cielo por varios días, la noche no transcurría como debía, y que las personas que se adentraban en el corazón de la isla también perdían la noción del tiempo y las sensaciones básicas de supervivencia, tales como comer o dormir. Era por eso que mucha gente se perdía por días en aquel lugar y la mayoría nunca volvía.

Y efectivamente, Ahora que se alejaban de la isla, Zoro se sentía algo mariado, aunque el podría asegurar que solo habían pasado un día en aquel lugar. En fin,el cocinero tampoco se veía en óptimas condiciones, ya que después de cocinar lo que trajeron los demás miembros de la tripulación del puerto -que resultó estar abandonado- cayó desmayado y en aquellos momentos chopper iba de un lado a otro buscando medicinas y equipo médico para revisarlo y ver que no tuviera nada grave.

Molesto, el espadachín se hecho a dormir en el sitio de siempre que ocupaba en la cubierta, y mientras se quedaba dormido, se preguntó si el estado del rubio no tendría que ver más con el extraño ataque en tipo con el que se enfrentaron una horas -o días, no estaba seguro- antes.

_Le odias y el a ti. Solo sirven para lugar el uno contra el otro. Solo uno de los dos puede ser el más fuerte. No lo soportas. No lo aguantas. En cambio le deseas y él te desprecia. Está obsesionado con ellas; las elogia, las alaba, mientras que a ti te ve como a un simple compañero al que ni siquiera tiene aprecio. ¿Por qué protegerle? ¿Por qué soportarle? Nada le debes. no merece nada. Nada has recibido por su parte…"_

Zoro despertó de manera abrupta. De encontraban en medio del mar. Podría escuchar la brisa lejana del mar, y el rumor de las olas al estrellarse contra una playa cercana. Los primeros aces de luz de la madrugada asomaban por el horizonte, parecía ser que era muy temprano. Aún así, algunos de los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban Despiertos, pues escuchó a ussop gritar " ¡tierra a la vista! ¡Ojalá aquí si haya un pueblo, que faltan provisiones!

Cerro los ojos con disgusto. Aún le dolía la cabeza. Probablemente había dormido varias horas, pero para el se sintió como si fueran un par de minutos. Franky paso por su lado, le comento que debía de comer algo. Al parecer, según el Cyborg, el cocinero y el habían dormido casi cinco días. Aquello no alarmó tanto como debería, más no pudo apartar sus pensamientos del rubio. Si llevaban varios días durmiendo, aquel tipo debía de seguir en cama, olganzaneando cuando los otros se encargaban del barco, y nadie cocinaba nada...

Se paró de golpe.¿¡ _Varios días dormidos!_? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? ¡ Era su deber protegerlos a todos! No había escusa que le valiera. Irritado por su propio descuido, se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la enfermería, después de murmurar un "gracias" de mala gana al de pelo azul. Abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a chopper y a Brook, que en ese momento se encontraban atendiendo a Sanji. Se obligó a detenerse.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto a un preocupado doctor, quien comento mientras se volvía a concentrar en cubrir la frente del cocinero con una toalla mojada:

-Vaya mejorando de a poco. Esta noche deberá estar listo para volver a sus actividades rutinarias. Estuvo luchando contra la fiebre, sea lo que sea que haya pescado en aquella isla, le dejo inconsciente un bien tiempo.

El espadachín se acercó a ver la cara del inconsciente Mugiwara. Parecía dormir plácidamente. Ni siquiera parecía enfermo. Chasco la lengua y le dio la espalda. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesto con el. Quizá tuviera que ver, como reflexionará más tarde ese mismo día, con los sueldos extraños que había tenido esos días...

***********************************

Caía la tarde. Los demás miembros de la tripulación le comentaron que bajarían al pueblo de la isla que vieron en la mañana, dado que habían inspeccionado el terreno antes de acercarse y todo parecía en orden. Por fin podrían comprar esas medicinas que le hacían falta a chopper, decían unos, y algo de carne descente, decía Luffy, ante la mirada de fastidio de Nami. Ella por su parte comento que iría a comprar algo de ropa con Robin, mientras esperaban que el _log pose_ volviera a cargar . Antes de irse le comento a Zoro que volverían hasta el amanecer o quizá dentro de dos días si las cosas no iban también, dado que era una isla grande y hacían falta muchas provisiones, después de todo salvo por la isla anterior, hacia un buen tiempo que no se detenían en una isla.

Al parecer,solo se quedarían el y el cocinero, quién llevaba unas horas que había despertado, y había alegado que se quedaría en la cocina, pues llevaba tantos días ausente que alguien tenía que ordenarla y hacer un inventario de las provisiones que quedaban luego de que Luffy arrasará con Todo en su ausencia. Eso, y además que no se sentía muy bien luego de haber dormido cinco largos días.

Por lo que al no encontrarse en condiciones, lo mejor era que alguien mas le acompañará a vigilar el barco mientras los otros se ausentaban por más de un día. Naturalmente, Zoro se había ofrecido.

************************************

Hacia unas horas que le había dejado de doler la cabeza. Por fin logro librarse de Chopper, quién no dejaba de repetir que debía descansar y que no podía dejar la cama. Una vez que le logro convencer de que estaba mejor, el doctor accedió a dejarle trabajar, con la condición de que no debía de dejar el barco bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia sentirse prisionero en su propio navío, aquello era preferible que sentirse un inútil confinado en una cama por el resto de la semana.

Por lo demás, no tenía muchos recursos de los últimos días. Había estado inconciente unos tres días, y por lo visto, Zoro aún no despertaba. Cuando preguntó el por qué de a el se le obligará a permanecer en cama y nadie se ocupaba del marimo, la respuesta de sus nakamas era la misma: " el está bien, tu llegaste con fiebre alta, y semi inconciente. El llegó bien y en sus cinco sentidos, solo necesita descansar. Sabes que el duerme mucho y con eso se recupera.

Aunque aquello no le convenció del todo, se quedó más tranquilo cuando el mismo doctor de la tripulación confirmo aquella historia, añadiendo que le había administrado suero para evitar que se desidratara. Bien, estaba claro desde siempre que el espadachín era muy resistente cuando se trataba de recuperarse de batallas difíciles y enfermedades, cosa que le tomaba un poco más de tiempo a el mismo.

Suspiró. ¿Para que se preocupaba? Parecía bipolar a veces, y el se deba cuenta por si mismo. Un día podían estar luchando a muerte, al instante siguiente se estaba preocupando por la vida del cabeza de lechuga. Solamente el podía fastidiarlo de aquella manera, por qué solo el era tan descuidado como para meterse en todo tipo de problemas.

Agregándole el hecho de que aún no se habían presentado los síntomas de aquel ataque del usuario de la fruta del diablo de viento, o lo que sea. Al despertar unos días atrás, había temido lo peor, que en cualquier momento atacara a alguno de sus compañeros o que algo grave pasara, pero hasta el momento, todo había transcurrido de manera tranquila, y sus malestares y los del marimo parecían estar más relacionados con los efectos que aquella isla provocaba a los visitantes incautos que pasaban mucho tiempo en ella.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de la cocina de manera insistente e incluso, algo violenta. Lo abría ignorado de no ser que continuo, hasta fastidiarlo. Dejo de mala gana la comida que estaba preparando y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió de golpe; pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Quien es? ¡No es gracioso Luffy! ¡Si quieres comer, déjame trabajar! - al no obtener respuesta, se dio la vuelta para volver a trabajar, cuando una espada en su cuello detuvo su camino.

*****************************************

Avanzo lentamente hacia su objetivo. Era muy consciente, más de lo que quería admitir, de aquello que pasaba por su mente; de lo que sentía, y quería despejar su atormentada mente de una vez por toda de dudas.

Toco la puerta. El cocinero abrió. No había nadie detrás de la puerta. Fastidiado regreso a lo suyo, chasquando la lengua. Zoro se colocó rápidamente tras el tan rápido que ni el mismo lo pudo advertir; el cocinero trato de moverse para protestar,pero una espada que el espadachín colocó en contra de su garganta impidió que se moviera.

El rubio trató de darse la vuelta para encarar a su atacante; cosa que le fue imposible ya que se encontraba atrapado entre la cercanía del otro en su espalda , y por enfrente el filo de una katana aprisionaba los movimientos de su cuello. Sin embargo, no necesitaba ver a su captor para saber que se trataba de Zoro, la Wado ichimoji era una espada que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia con solo echarle un vistazo. Trato de juntar todo el coraje que pudo y que en ese momento no sentía, y con una voz que sonó más bien exasperada reclamo su libertad.

-Se puede saber que rayos te pasa marimo de mierda? No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Si aún te sientes mal o tienes hambre, tendrás que esperar a que termine de preparar la cena. Y por lo que se nadie te molestara hoy, ya que Luffy de fue con los otros.

Tras esto intento apartar la espada con el dorso de la mano, cosa que no le agradaba mucho ya que odiaba usar las manos para cualquier cosa que no fuera cocinar, pero no estaba en una posición en la que pudiera utilizar un pie para apartar el arma de una patada. Solo cuando no pudo moverla de lugar a la primera y estaba perdiendo los estribos de nuevo, el espadachín hablo.

-Yo...necesito comprobar algo. - fue todo lo que atino a decir antes de perder el habla de manera momentánea.

Fue en ese momento sintió el verdadero terror. No solo el, ambos.

Dos años atrás, en su soledad en aquella isla perteneciente al espadachín más poderoso del mundo, había reflexionado mucho. Y algo que su mente había asumido como conclusión de sus largas meditaciones, que el mismo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente, se manifestaba con toda la fuerza e intensidad de un instinto salvaje incontrolable que lo desbordaba, lo consumía en vida, lenta y tortuosa mente.

La simple visión de aquel aquella cabellera rubia, y la sensación de calor que recorría su cuerpo al sentir el del otro tan cerca, era suficiente para acelerar su pulso, para entrecortar su respiración. Intento mantener la compostura, y sonar razonable. No quería perder el control y que al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como siempre lo hacía en batalla aquello se convirtiera en algo de lo que se arrepintiera después. Hablo de nuevo, buscando calmarse lo mejor que pudo mientras lo hacía. Quizá pudiera lograr que el rubio le hiciese entrar en razón, o quizá al menos, convencerle de que le ayudará con su problema...por qué si al menos conseguía su consentimiento...otra cosa sería.

-Yo..necesito que me escuches- empezó con una voz entrecortada poco común en el. Parecía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo pronunciar cada palabra. - Yo...tu...he tenido sueños estraños desde que salimos de aquella isla. Intenté ignorarlos, hasta que me di cuenta de que entre más lo hacia más fuertes eran. No sé si a ti te haya pasado lo mismo. Pero yo..- no podía continuar. Era un hombre de acción, por lo que les era más sencillo expresarse en el campo de batalla. Espada contra espada. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Y eso era precisamente lo que podía hacer mejor. Su mano libre avanzaba lentamente hacia las caderas del su compañero.

-Sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, lo superaremos juntos - escuchó que el otro le decia- igual que en thriller bark. To nunca dejaría que un nakama sufra solo si puedo evitarlo. - termino de decir Sanji. sin embargo, temblaba.

Por su parte, si había tenido sueños confusos y extraños, en los que principalmente aparecían el cabeza de lechuga y el mismo, pero las medicinas de Chopper no ayudaban a hacerlos más claros. Sin embargo muy en su interior intuia que los efectos de aquella fruta del diablo podían tomar caminos muy distintos, y solo un tonto podría ignorar las señales. Era obvio que se percibía una tensión constante entre ellos, que siempre se veía mal canalizada en una discusión o lucha sin sentido a la menor provocación. Si no la buscaba el otro, el mismo terminaba provocandola.

Sin embargo, lo que para Sanji solo era simple curiosidad o algo pasajero, un juego que su mente distorsionaba cuando veía al espadachín ejercitar en esos largos días en el mar sin éxito con las chicas, para el otro podía ser algo más abrumador.

Y pasase lo que pasase, cumpliría con su palabra de ayudar a un nakama en apuros, fuese lo que fuese que le sucediera, y cumpliría con su deber como chef de aquel barco, saciando cualquier clase de hambre que atravesará alguno de ellos, sobre todo si aquello le podía costar la vida. Y es que según había estado leyendo horas antes, había ciertos tipos de fruta del diablo cuyos efectos podían ser mortales si no se desarrollaban de manera correcta. Y no podía arriesgarse a que el marimo muriera ¿O si? Todo era muy confuso.

Sus líneas de pensamiento se vieron interrumpidas por la sensación cálida de una mano ajena abriéndose paso por si espada hasta su vientre, cuyo tacto parecía vacilar, como si el dueño de aquella mano aún dudara de su proceder o que hacer a continuación. Y el mismo sentía su pulso acerlerse, como si fuera el de un ave que se ve atrapada entre las zarpas de una enorme felino que está a punto de devorarlo, completamente a su merced.

-Yo- el espadachín aún intentaba explicarse, pero el cocinero lo corto.

-Pase lo que pase, yo no te culpare por nada, marimo idiota.

Acto seguido relajo los músculos tensos de su espalda, y dejó de oponer resistencia. Aquello fue todo lo que Ronronoa necesito para continuar con su camino. Una mano exploradora se abría paso hasta el estómago del otro, y buscaba, casi tímidamente, levantar la tela de la camisa que se interponia entre sus dedos y el contacto con la suave piel que se hallaba debajo. Cuando por fin logro colarse dentro, la espada que se apretujaba contra la tráquea del Vinsmoke cayó al suelo.

Al verse libre del agarre del arma, aquella mano se unió a la danza de exploración, tomando el cuello que amenazó unos segundos antes y desilzandose por la abertura superior de la camisa. Al verse invadido por el tacto de su rival, Sanji no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos. Su cerebro se debatía entre las sensaciones que invadían su tacto, y la contradicción de saber quién era el dueño de aquellas manos. Si bien en sus más salvajes sueños imaginaba una situacion similar, en ellas siempre era el quién utilizaba las manos, y quizá su compañía era pelirroja o de larga cabellera. Esto era completamente irreal.

Una mano se abría paso hacia el pecho y la otra buscaba la manera de llegar a los homoplatos del rubio atravesar de sus costados, cosa que impedia la tela de la camiseta. De pronto está pareció estorbar más de la cuenta. Ambas intrusas detuvieron si camino para desabrochar el estorbo. Parecía una tarea imposible y por un instante le pareció que lo mejor era arrancarla. Pero las expertas manos del dueño de la camisa se unieron a la lucha, para evitar quelsu vestimenta fuera destrosada.

En el fondo de su mente Sanji se preguntaba por qué había aceptado el giro de los acontecimientos con tanta calma. No entendía muy bien los efectos del ataque que recibieron días antes, solo sabía que la voz del espadachín sonaba suplicante y marcada por la agonía de estar luchando contra un impulso que no podía controlar. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando una mano callosa salió de su camiseta para tomar su mentón y darle la vuelta a su rostro para plantarle un beso en la boca, fue cuando la fría realización de los que estaba a punto de suceder le golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Todo parecía pasar muy rápido.

El rubio parecía poner resistencia al aumento de contacto que parecía inminente, por lo que el espadachín mordió su labio inferior para obligarle a abrir la boca. Cuando el chef estuvo a punto de protestar, el aprovecho el introdujo su lengua abriéndose a la exploración de aquella cabidad que hasta el momento permanecía casta a sus atenciones. Sus manos subieron hasta la cabeza dorada de su compañero y dedos traviesos se enredaron en los amarillos mechones de cabello, atrapando la cabeza del otro en su agarre y presionando la contra la suya para profundizar el contacto.

El beso de volvió cada vez más desesperado, salvaje y húmedo, y fue cuando le golpeó la fría realización de lo que estaba haciendo. Un frío gélido recorrió su espalda, y su nublada mente se despejó como ni lo había estado en toda la semana. Todas las alarmas saltaron y la culpa de haber amenazado y asaltado al cocinero lleno todo su ser como olas frías de vergüenza. Tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad y auto restricción detenerse para alejarse de su nakama y liberarle de su ataque.

-Vete, _ahora._ \- quiso disculparse pero fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Si se quedaba unos minutos más allí, no sabría lo que podía pasar, pero lo que si sabia es que no podría detenerse de nuevo, y que era muy probable que se arrepintiera después.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Sanji en ese momento. Por un lado era un típico movimiento del marimo sacrificarse por los demás, sin importar lo que el mismo pudiera sufrir. Por otro lado y sus sus cálculos no fallaban, estaba convencido de que la fruta del diablo por la cual estaba afectado el cabeza de lechuga obligaba a la víctima de sus efectos a cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra en un plazo de nueve días, de lo contrario dicha persona podría morir. Tenía la vaga idea de haber visto una fruta parecida en la lista de frutas que tenía catalogadas en su libro, cosa que confirmo hacia unos días. No le quedaba muy claro que le había ordenado aquel bastardo hacer a Zoro, pero tenía claro que no sería placentero para ninguno de los dos, y que aquello que estaba haciendo su rival, no era de manera plenamente consciente o voluntaria. Y sabía que el otro se sentiría terriblemente culpable después. Y también sabía que el mismo al ser como era, no le dejaría sufrir solo.eso no estaba en su naturaleza, y hacia mucho que había aceptado, al unirse a la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, que daría su vida al servicio de la misma para proteger sus vidas de cualquier manera. Era parte de su orgullo Como chef el ver por la salud de todos los miembros de la misma, y no estaba en su naturaleza abandonar a nadie, aunque eso significaría que el sufriera en el camino. Cosa que se comprobaría más tarde en Whole cake.

Por los que Sanji tuvo unos segundos para decidir mientras el espadachín se alejaba con mucho esfuerzo por la cubierta del Sunny. Avanzo a grandes pasos y le agarró por el cuello. Sin pensar bien en sus acciones, le plantó los labios al otro sobre los suyos.

El cazador de piratas reaccionó de manera instintiva, sin detenerse a pensar pues a estas alturas ya no podía. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a las acciones de su rival y sus manos se entregaron a la tarea que tenían frente a ellas. Una se enredo de nuevo en los suaves rizos rubios que se localizaban frente a él y la otra se colocó en el blanco y suave cuello de su compañero.

Lenguas de encontraron en el camino y olas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo del de las espadas al tiempo que todos sus sistemas de activaban anticipando con gusto el placer que de avecinaba. Ambas extremidades rosadas bailaban en una danza faltal por la dominación de la cabidad del chef, como si sus dueños estuvieran luchando en una ds sus típicas disputas cotidianas. El beso era cada vez más salvaje y desastroso, se podría decir que algo inexperto también, que terminó obligando a a ambos a separarse en busca de aire.

Sin embargo, el de cabello verde no dio tregua a el objeto de su ataque. Con la mente nublada por el deseo, sin perder tiempo estrecho en sus brazos al cocinero de nuevo. Un nuevo beso comenzó con la respectiva batalla por la dominación, está vez obligando a la legua del otro a entrar en su boca. Ambos gimieron sin poder ocultar el gusto, cosa que complació al asaltante, quién obtuvo con ello la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

Por su parte, Sanji había perdido por un momento la conciencia de sus acciones. Se había esforzado por mantenerse frío y distante de la situacion, como si fuera una mera transacción formal para ayudar a su compañero, pero de vio más afectado de lo que pensaba. Incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos racionales, se encontraba cada vez más atrapado en una espiral de sensaciones físicas que le sobrepasaban. Comenzó a asustarse de verdad y su corazón latía desesperado como queriendo escapar de su pecho. Comenzó a pensar que el rayo también le había afectado más de la cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo, era vagamente consciente de que las atenciones del otro también lo tenían temblando a la espera de recibir más. Francamente con los pensamientos tan nublados como estaban, no podía detener las acciones del otro aunque quisiera y solo podia sucumbir al ataque desenfrenado de deseo salvaje de Zoro.

El otro continuaba su avance sin control sobre el cuerpo de Sanji, recorriendo su espalda y hombros sobre la camiseta, hasta detenerse sobre el cuello, en donde apartó su cabeza a un lado exponiendo la extensión de tersa y suave piel blanca a merced de la boca de Zoro, quién comenzó a recorrer toda la extensión consu boca, plantando besosl, succionando la piel, dejando marcas a su paso, y arrancándole al otro sonidos gutuales y pequeños gemidos contenidos.

El cocinero se veía más afectado de lo que creía, su cuerpo parecía necesitado de atención más de lo que quería aceptar. Despues de todo, aunque se jactara de ser un experto en el amor y las mujeres, lo cierto era que solamente habia estado con una o dos en el Baratie a escondidas de su padre Zeff, en encuentros casuales; y desde que se habia unido a al tripulacion de los sombreros de paja, no se habia atrevido a nada mas. Y es que, aunque llego a creer que hacerse justicia con su propia mano era sufieciente, en aquel momento comprobo que no era cierto.

El marimo parecia ser un experto en aquellos temas, ya que parecia saber donde tocar exactamente o que hacer en el momento correcto para atraparle en una espiral de sensaciones que lo tenian completamente afectado, nublando cada vez mas su juicio. Y es que todo aquello era tan...

.. _.increible.._.fue el pensamiento que atraveso por la mente del espadachin al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero, y sobre todo al saber que era el quien lo tenia de aquella manera. Para estas alturas, el remordimiento estaba dejandolo por completo. Si algo habia pasado aquella noche, es que por fin todos aquellos sueños locos que enterro en lo profundo se su mente, comenzaban a tomar forma. Cada vez que despertaba sudando y molesto por que algun ser amarillo o rubio nublaba sus sentidos, en lo que el llamaba "sueños humedos fastidiosos" en los que no recordaba exactamente que habia pasado, siempre terminaba reaccionando de la misma manera: si el de cejas curvas estaba cerca, iniciaba un argumento por cualquier cosa, obligando al otro a responderle y pelear, y si no se encintraba por alli, ahogaba su frustracion ejercitando hasta desfallecer en la cubierta.

Pero por mas que lo intentara, aquello sueños sin sentido volvian, y lo unico que aprecia aplacarlos, era descargar sus problemas con el otro. En un mundo confuso en el cual lo unico que parecia importar era ser mas fuerte y convertirse en el mejor espadachin del mundo, lo cierto era es que a veces, en medio de la noche, se preguntaba si realmente sabia que era lo que queria o cual era el sentido real de todo: de ese viaje, de haberse unido aquella tripulacion, de su vida... era facil perder el rumbo cuando todos a su alrededor eran tan distintos de el.

Podria meditar por horas,estar solo por meses sin comer, solamente viviendo la vida del monje que aprendio a soportar cuando joven al entrenar en aquel dojo, hasta que perdio a su amiga de la infancia..Kuina..pero desde que el que ahora era su capitan le rescato, y poco a poco otros tripulantes completaron aquella tripulacion, se habia visto forzado a convivir con otros seres humanos y ser agradable con ellos, incluso cuando no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Era el maestro de la soledad, el auto control y del enfoque, cosa que muchas veces era imposible mantener en el circo que se convertia aquel barco. Mentiria si dijera que lo odiaba, aquellas personas, de alguna manera u otra expandieros sus horisontes, cambiaron el rumbo de su vida y le hacian cada vez mejor persona. Pero de entre todos ellos, el unic que no terminaba de encajar en toda la ecuasion era el cocinero. Siempre cuestionandolo, fastidiandolo, metiendose en su cabeza..¡por que no podia ser solo uno mas de los compañeros que debia cuidar, sin meterse en su camino? no es que le molestara que otros fueran fuertes, al contrario a veces estimaba el apoyo que le brindaban Luffy o el chef, muy a su pesar, y reconocia que este era un mejor estratega al pensar estrategias y rutas de escape...pero ¿por que no dejaba de fastidiarle, incluso de noche?

Incluso en dias normales, cuando el cejas curvas desperdiciaba su dia cocinando psotres para las feminas de la tripulacion, y se desvivia por su atencion, llenandolas de alagos, por mas que intentaba concentrarse, lo uncio que pasaba es que temrinaba abandonando sus entrenamientos para gritarle l que fuera al rubio. Por alguna razon, le fastidiaba que le dejar al ultimo al llevarle algo de comer o una bebida refrescande al final de un duro dia de entrenamiento, y por alguna razon, el rubio siempre respondia a sus provocaciones de pelea, lo que siempre le aliviaba.

En la ocasion en la que el cocinero le ayudo en Thriller bark cuando solo quedaban ellos dos consientes, intentando primero dar su vida en lugar de arriesgar la del espadachin, alegando que la suya valia mas y que al ser el chef del barco habia asumido hace mucho que su vida podia terminar en cualquier momento sirviendo a sus nakamas, y despues guardo su secreto a Luffy, logrando que otros no hablaran de su sacrificio, no encontro las palabras para agradecerle el apoyo. Quiza fuera por que su orgillo era mas fuerte, o tal vez por que nunca fue bueno con las palabras. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora podria transmitir todo aquello que sentia: la frustracion, la gratitud, los celos... siempre se habian entendido muy buen en campo de batalla, espalda contra espalda, con sus cuerpos sincronizados en un ataque perfecto...

Tomo una desicion, no habia marcha atras. Las emociones lo desbordaban, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, se propuso hacer de aquella noche una que ambos recordarian. No importaba lo que ocurriese en la mañana entre ambos, no queria pensar en ello. Cerro los ojos y dejo que su confiable instinto le guiara.

Miro la cara del otro, y comenzo a plantarle besos apasionados por toda su extension, moridio el lobulo de la oreja derecha, el cuello, los hombros, los homoplatos..fue tejiendo un zurco de besos y morididas dejando amrcas visibles en aquella apaerlada piel, marcando su territorio, caoto e inexplorado antes por una boca masculina, -o cualquier otra, quiso imaginar- logrando arrancar puqueño y controlados gemidos a su compañero, que solo lograban encenderlo mas. Se esforzo por ser amable y cuidadoso, no queria presionar mas al concinero de lo que ya lo hacia.

Por su parte Sanji, no sabia que mas hacer que sucumbir una y otra vez a las antenciones del marimo, aunque en su interior algo le decia que debia escapar ahora que podia. Solo bastaria una aptada en su cara y el quedaria libre... y las alarmas sonaron de nuevo en su mente al ver a donde se dirigia el "explorador del monte Sanji".

-Eee...espera- dijo el Vinkmoke con un hilo de voz, intentnado contener otro gemido con su mano al mismo tiempo- detente, ¡QUE TE DETENGAS!- also la voz, al ver que el otro no le escuchaba, o parecia no querer escucharlo. Detuvo la cabeza del invasor con ambas manos, ya que esta se encontraba muy cerca de su cinturon.

De mala gana, el otro also la vista. Estaba punto de tomar aquel molesto cinturon, desabrocharlo,lanzarlo lejos, y demostrarle al cocinero cuanto lo respetaba...muy en el fondo.

Lo que el ex-germa vio hizo que todos los colores le subieran por la cara, dejandole rojo como tomate. La visiòn de un espadachin ebrio de deseo no precisamente su descripcion de una noche apasionada, pero mentiria si dijera que no le encendia. Por alguna razon extraña, que atribuia al rayo de su pasado agresor en la isla, esa noche parecia dispuesto a aceptar todo. Solto la cabeza del invasor, y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, intentanto den vano ocultar su masivo sonrojo. 

El peli verde tomo aquella accion como un consentimiento silencioso y con manos habiles despojo a su victima de un tiron del amarre de sus pantalones. Un apretado bulto confirmo las sospechas de Zoro; el no era el unico que disfrutaba con aquel encuentro. Libero al amigito o mini cocinero de su atadura, liberando la presion restante al remover el elastico de la ropa interior de su compañero de en medio.

-Es suficiente, no siguas...-comento el chef, al verse expuesto de aquella manera. aquello no estaba pasando, era irreal, estaba prohibido..cavilo, pero todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se enredo cuando una nueva sensacion le invadio. Un estallido de placer comenzo a recorrerlo hasta su espina dorsal al sentir algo calido abrasar su descuidado miembro. Inmediatamente, a su pesar, su cuerpo respondio al estimulo y comenzo a mover las caderas al ritmo que amrcaba la instrusion, para encontrarse con aquella humeda y estrecha cavidad en un punto, marcando movimientos cada vez mas prfundos, buscando llegar mas adentro, sentir mas de aquella apretada estancia....

Una, dos tres veces. Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rapidos. La experta boca del espadachin, quien ya habia intentado aquello en otras ocasiones en su vida en solitario, tenia controlada la situacion. Tragaba casi hasta la grganta la glande de su rival, para luego amoldarse a su forma, a su cruvatura y luego marcar circulos con su lengua en la punta del miembro viril.

Continuo asi un rato, hasta que comenzo a sentir que su compañero temblaba. Fue alli donde recordo que su propio amigo reclamaba su atencion. Abrio su pantalon y comenzo a masajearse a si mismo al ritmo que marcaba al engullir el pene de Sanji.

-¡No siguas...para..que me vengo!- fue todo lo que atino a decir el otro joven, antes de sentir que fuertes temblores le impulsaban hacia adelante, mientras descargaba su blanca semilla en la boca del portador de katanas. Auquella fuerte boca que estaba entrenada para cargar el peso de una enorme espada, ahora se movia de manera experta, torturandole hasta dejarle seco, exprimiento cada particula de liquido de su cuerpo. Era como su pudiera beberse su vida por la boca.

Al ver su trabajo temrinado, el marimo saco el miebro de su boca, que salio con ruido sonoro de _plop,_ y alli, con la boca llena de la semilla del objeto de sus deseso, lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado, tragando todo de una vez.

Aquello fue mas de lo que Sanji podia soportar. Cerro los ojos y miro hacia otro lado, lleno de verguenza. Decidio que aquello no pdia seguir aquel rumbo. Aparto al espadachin de un manotaso.

-Ya fue suficiente. No soy tu juguete, ni una chica que cae en los encantos del viril porta espadas. Apartate.

-Yo..yo pense que...- se interrumpio . _que estabas disfrutando tanto como yo_. Fue lo que penso y no atino a decir. Toda la noche se habia enfocado en darle palcer al cocinero, no veia cual era el problema. Quiza la verdad era que en realidad, aunque se quisiera enga;ar a si mismo diciendo que ahcia aquello por el otro, la verdad es que cada centimetro que recorria de la piel de Sanji con su boca y cada gemido que le sacaba, -el siguiente mas sonoro que el anterior- le tenia estaciado, lo sufieicete como apra no enfocarse en darse palcer a si mismo. Queria continuar, no deseaba dejar las cosas a medias.

El chef se alejo de su nakama, subio sus pantaloes y saco un cigarrillo de lo mismos. Le dio la espalda al otro, mientras miraba por la cubierta. Lo cierto era que aunque aquella situacion era muy extraña, la verdedera razon por la que ahora buscaba detenerse no era por que no disfrutara, si no por que sentia que si dejaba a Zoro tomar el control completo de la situaicon, el se perderia a si mismo. No solo aquella noche, si despues de aquello...no sabia si seria capz de mirar al que consideraba su infinito rival a los ojos.

Aunque era liberador dejar el control por un momento..dejar que alguien en que confiaba, como nakama llevara la batuta por una vez...estaba cansado de asumir toda la respoonsabilidad por el bien estar de todos, de cocinar... bah que importaba.

Se giro hacia el marimo, quien tras dudar unos momentos se habia aproximado con intension de atacar nuevamente su cuello, y solo dijo una palabra: vamos al camarote del capitan.

Una vez alli, Sanji empujo aun confuso Zoro a la cama. Rapidamente y sin darle oprtundad al otro de protestar, subio encima de el, se posiciono sobre su miembro erecto que ya se econtrba libre del pantalon..y...y.. no supo que mas hacer. El mometo de valentia habia pasado, y la verguenza le invadio. El no era asi. No queria que su compañero lo viera de quella manera, era solo que, no queria que apreciera que habia periddo el control. Un comprensivo marimo, que una vez mas parecia siempre como hacer que la situacion avanzara, tomo las caderas del chef y cuidadosamente le dio la vuetla, quedando encima de el.

-Tranquilo, se que esto es nuevo para, pero me encargare de que lo pases bien.-dijo, susurrandole al oido al rubio, arrancandole un escalofrio al cuerpo del mismo.

Despues de retirar por completo el pantalon del traje del elegante de los dos, unos dedos expertos se aproximaron a la entrada expuesta. pero antes de continuar, de repente Zoro aprecio recordar algo. Se levanto, dejo la cama y despues la habitacion. Tras un par de minutos que a Sanji le parecieron eternos, el espadachin regreso con un pequño botecito, que destapo para luego vaciar una pequeña cantidad en sus dedos. 

-Relajate y respira- fue todo lo que el que amaba cocinar escucho antes de sentir a un pqeueño intruso dentro de si, seguido de una oleada de dolor.

-E..esta frio y duele- fue lo que atino a decir antes de que su voz le traicionara de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, relajate. Se que duele, pero solo sera un momento.-comento el otro, para volverse a concentrar en su tarea.

Tras unos minutos en los que un solo dedo entraba y salia de la entrada, otro se unio a la danza de entrar, salir, entrar salir. Luego comenzaron a moverse en circulos, masajeando, abrriendo y cerrando como tijeras, hasta que un tercero se unio a la fiesta.

Una vez que le hubo preparado lo suficiente, el cabeza de lechiga saco todos los dedos. Esto hizo que Sanji,quien habia cerrado los ojos entregandose a aquellas sensaciones, enfocaqndose solo en los dedos que invadian su cuerpo, volteara en busca del motivo de aquel abandono. AHora que se habia acostumbrado a los intrusos, la sensacion de vacio le inundaba.

-¿Prefieres que entre despacio o rapido?-oyo que el otro le decia- Al ser la prmera vez, puede ser doloroso, pero sere lo mas cuidadoso que pueda.

-¿Entrar?-no sabia exactamente a que se referia el marimo, pero aquello solo podia significar mas dolor.- despacio...

Y asi lo hizo su compañero. Primero se posiciono en la entrada de el objeto de sus deseos, y luego de apreciar la vista, se introdujo lentamente.

Al sentir la intrusion, Sanji se aferro la espalda de Zoro, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda aun cubierta del de cabello verde, y curvo sus desnudas piernas en cintura del mismo. Cerro los ojos, buscando ignorar el dolor que recorria su cuerpo, aprentando los dientes, ya que aprecia que todo su cuerpo buscaba rechazar aquella invasion.

-Duele.. duele.- comento con lagrimas en los ojos. El espadachinse encargo de limparlas.

-tranquilo, ya pasara lo prometo.- y tras aquello, termino de meter su miembro, comenzando a moverse, lentamente y con movimientos ritmicos. 

Poco a poco, el chef comenzo a ajustarse al ritmo, moviendo las caderas, mas por inercia que por gusto, hasta que pasados unos minutos sintio un extraño rose que hizo sentir que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Mientras los recorrian el ritmo de las estocadas, los geminos amenazaron por abandonar la garganta del rubio una vez mas. Intento acallar los vergonzosos ruidos con su mano de una vez por todas, cuando una mano callosa por portar espadas le detuvo. 

-Esa no es la forma de ahogar un ruido tan sexy como ese. Si no me vas a dejar escucharte, al menos dejame besarte.

Y asi el ruido fue sustituido por suspiros mal contenidos de placer, emitidos por los dos rivales; que ya no disimulaban su gusto por el sabor del otro.

Cuando la falta de aire les obligo a separarse de nuevo; el espadachin aprovecho que el otro bajo la guardia para explorar el largo de su esbelto cuerpo con la lengua, cada hueco era una cueva sin explorar; los pesones eran islas desiertas y secas qie clamaban atencion y ser humedecidas con sus labios....los acaricio con la punta de los dedos...y pronto sintio tal sequedad en la boca que no habia mas remedio que lamerlos; besarlos, chuparlos; succionarlos..morderlos...

Si; aquello debia de estar prohibido...era irreal tener a su rival, aquel que tanto le despreciaba, debajo de el; vencido por el placer.era mas de lo qie podia soportar. La mera idea era suficiente para que deseara que ese momento durara para siempre.

Como un dulce sueño del que no queria despertar. Nunca habia ambicionado nada..y ahora..solo deseaba proteger a esa persona que tenia con el.. era lo unico qie sabia hacer y que podia ofrecer. Protegerle por siempre, despues de todo, esa es su mision en aquella tripulacion. Y de buena gana daria lo que fuera por el dueño de aquella emocion que sentia. Nunca antes habia deseado a una persona con la intensidad que deseaba una pelea. Quiza por eso siempre busco pelear con el por cualquier escusa..

El de las cejas risadas tenso todo su cuerrpo, dejando de moverse por completo, al tiempo que entrerraba sus uñas de nuevo en la espalda de su compañero.Sus ojos, antes cerrados y su boca, antes apretada con fuerza, se abrieron de par en par.

Miro al otro sorprendido - ¿que..que fue eso? - dijo, buscando la respuesta en la mirada burlesca del mas experto de los dos.

-Punto dulce encontrado- fue todo lo que dijo espadachin en modo de respuesta. y sin mas preambulos, empezo a ir hacia alli una y otra vez, golpeando aquel punto que hizo a Sanji perder la nocion del tiempo, la cordura hasta el punto de ver puntos negros que nublaban su vista.

Sin ser capaz de controlarse mas, el piel color caramelo aumento el ritmo, cada ez mas desenfrendado y salvaje, llegando cada vez mas profundo en la cabidad que invadia con su miembro. Y el rubio se movia tambien mas rapido, buscando el rose, el contacto en aquel punto. El poco auto control que le quedaba se perdio, gimiendo ya sin desencia. Pero a esas alturas, ¿que era eso?. Nunca se habia sentido mas vivo en su vida...

Y fue cuando todo subio de tono, que comenzo a terminar. Ambos sintieron una presion recorrer su cuerpo, y liberaron su semilla. Uno dentro del rubio, el otro en su propio vientre. Espaldas se arquearon,los espasmos se apoderaron de ellos, y sin fuerzas, uno cayo rendido sobre el otro,

Aun disfrutando de los espasmos, Zoro busco acariciar los risos de su compañero, lo que le causo otro escalofrio al rubio, espasmo que recibio el mismo moreno, al encontrarse aun dentro del de piel nivea.

Antes de quedar dormidos, se retiro de encima del otro. No queria que el chef le apartara, preferia moverse el mismo. Una vez que todo habia terminado, el peso de la realidad lo invadia como una bomba. No queria ver el rostro de su rival, ni descifrar la expresion que le dedicara, fuese cual fuese. 

Sanji por su parte, se limpio de manera inmediata con un pañielo que cargaba. Sin deciar nada, se lo lanzo al otro al tiempo que se subia los pantalones. Salio a la cubierta a fumar un cigarrillo, y luego ducharse. 

Todo habia terminado, sin embargo, viendo al rubio alejarse con la camisa abierta, al tiempo que fumaba y se dirigia al baño, una fuerte sensacion de haber perdido algo que no era suyo, que nunca debio probar y que nunca le pertenecio, invadio el fondo de su estomago como una enorme carga.


	2. Aún atrapados en la mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquella misma noche y sin poder dormir, un Zoro que se sentía muy culpable por lo que había forzado a hacer a su nakama, se puso a tomar como si no hubiera un mañana, sin poderse perdonar. ¿Que pensaría Sanji ahora de él? No sabía si podría volverlo a mirar a los ojos Después de lo que le hizo, ni si el rubio le perdonaría alguna vez. Dejo que el alcohol calentará sus pensamientos y borrara sus penas, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mero sueño que se olvidará en la mañana.

Aquella misma noche y sin poder dormir, un Zoro que se sentía muy culpable por lo que había forzado a hacer a su nakama, se puso a tomar como si no hubiera un mañana, sin poderse perdonar. ¿Que pensaría Sanji ahora de él? No sabía si podría volverlo a mirar a los ojos Después de lo que le hizo, ni si el rubio le perdonaría alguna vez. Dejo que el alcohol calentará sus pensamientos y borrara sus penas, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mero sueño que se olvidará en la mañana.

Y así fue. Tal y como pudo el cocinero confirmar el los días siguientes, el espadachín había olvidado todo lo sucedido aquella noche. A menudo se preguntaba, solo en las interminables horas que pasaba cocinando en su santuario culinario personal, -del que era dueño- que es lo que le habría pasado a la memoria del peli verde. Llegando a la conclusión de que la combinación de tres barriles de alcohol -de los que encontró los restos en un almacén de abajo de cubierta- y de los efectos secundarios dejados por el extraño rayo de aquel pirata, después de todo, aquello había golpeado directo al marimo y no a él, ya que se encontraba detrás del otro al momento de recibir el impacto.

Aquella noche fue difícil para el también, pero decidió que no dejaría que le afectará, ya que él decidió apoyar a su nakama sin importar lo que pasará. Lo que le gustaría negar y olvidar, fue que en realidad, no odio lo que pasó tanto como quería odiarlo. Pero eso no lo diría en voz alta ni muerto. Podría haber reflexionado largo y tendido sobre el hecho de no sentirse asqueado por los eventos de aquel día, o por las acciones de su rival, pero descubrió que le era mucho más fácil vivir consigo mismo si ignoraba el asunto.

************

  
  


Aquella noche, mientras el espadachín se quedó dormido enseguida, el rubio no podía pegar pestaña. Le costaba conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas como loco en la cama: los recuerdos de la tarde aún estaban muy frescos en su mente. Su cerebro le reprochaba el hecho de haber aceptado los avances del peli verde, para lo cual aunque se repetía a sí mismo que había dejado que pasara lo que sucedió por el bien de la vida de Zoro. 

  
  


El problema consiste en que, fuese por la razón que fuese, las cosas habían llegado a un punto en el que ya no habría marcha atrás, ni manera de esconder el hecho, de justificarlo u olvidarlo. Sabía que no podría ver su rival a los ojos de nuevo, sin sentir que algo era distinto, o sentirse avergonzado, molesto usado ultrajado… Pero lo peor era que no podría reprocharle nada, ya que él era capaz de defenderse, más sin embargo dejo que todo aquello sucediera. Esperaba que Zoro, quien además de poseído por aquel extraño rayo, estaba algo borracho - había intentado olvidar aquellos extraños impulsos de tomar a su compañero con alcohol- no recordara lo mucho que él mismo había parecido disfrutar esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Sanji esperaba que al menos, el bruto musculoso tuviera dos neuronas de sentido común y disimulara lo sucedido entre los dos en la tarde anterior frente al resto de la tripulación. El solo hecho de pensar en que alguno de sus compañeros lo descubriera, -sobre todo las chicas- hacían que sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima, no sabía si podría lidiar con el desprecio de sus compañeros, o que le juzgaran. Por más que dijera que fue para ayudar un nakama, y que no había otra solución en aquel momento que estaban solos en el barco, intuía que aun así los prejuicios ganarían, lo que será devastador para el.

Sabía que no podría lidiar con el desprecio de nuevo, había tenido suficiente de aquello cuando vivió con los Vinsmoke. Allá, el hecho de ser él mismo era suficiente motivo para ser odiado y hecho a un lado. ¿Cocinar?¿ era de la servidumbre ?¿ayudar a los más débiles? le hacía débil también, mostraba falta a de carácter. Prácticamente el hecho de tener emociones y la fuerza de un niño normal le garantiza una vida de palizas y de vivir encerrado con una máscara de hierro el resto de su existencia, hasta que su hermana le ayudó a escapar.

Afortunadamente para él, nada sucede. El primer día después de los fatídicos hechos comenzó como cualquier otro: Luffy gritando por comida, Nami exasperada intentando hacer que se comportara, Robin sonriendo en silencio mientras se acomodaba en la cubierta a leer un libro, Usopp, Chopper y Franky haciendo bailes raros en la cubierta, Brook tocando música en su violín como cada mañana...todo era normal.

Busco al marimo con la mirada, desde la puerta de su fortaleza personal -la cocina- para localizarlo donde siempre: dormido en una esquina de la cubierta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cerca en donde se encontraban los árboles de mandarinas.

Reprimió el impulso de golpear, sabía que no ganaría nada con aquello. En su lugar, optó una actitud que le pareció bastante normal, intentando relajarse para concentrarse en las bellezas que en ese momento entraban en su cocina.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos; despertó al flojo bruto de una patada al caer la tarde, se había perdido ya dos comidas.

El otro, comenzó a protestar como siempre, al acto, pero Sanji recordó lo ocurrido un día antes y volvió a la cocina. Una media hora después, el espadachín entró a la cocina. El rubio se alegró de que Usopp siguiera allí: por un lado estaba feliz de saber que su nakama no era alguien que perciba la tensión en el ambiente como alguna de las chicas, o el torpe de su capitán quien solo haría que las cosas se tornan molestas e incómodas con comentarios infantiles en aquella situación, mientras que el francotirador del grupo podía ser a veces una cabeza hueca, pero era un buen amigo, además de respetuoso y sobre todo, nunca se enteraba de lo que sucedía, por lo que servirá de escudo para que el descerebrado musculoso no pudiera abordar a Sanji mencionando los sucedido entre ambos con la confianza de encontrarse solos, aunque a decir verdad, no sabia que podría pasar por la cabeza de aquel sujeto, y no quería averiguarlo.

  
  


Para su horror, el de la nariz larga, tras saludar a Zoro, comento que tenia que ir a darle mantenimiento a uno de los barandales del barco, al parecer Luffy casi arranco un pedazo del barco mientras intentaba atrapar a un rey del mar. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su última esperanza de no quedarse a solas con su rival, el corazón de Sanji comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada en su pecho, quien pensó que de un momento a otro aquel órgano se le saldría del cuerpo. Intento darle la espalda para seguir cocinando, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado como para sostener un cuchillo de manera adecuada, en su lugar, optó por gritar al otro mientras le daba la espalda. 

-¡!llegas muy tarde a comer, te perdiste las dos primeras comidas del día, sabes que odio que se desperdicie la comida! 

Para su alivio, el otro solamente respondió con un “ _!a ti que te importa, ya vendré por comida más tarde si tanto te molesta, solo quiero algo de sake!” _ para luego saquear de manera veloz la despensa de licores y desaparecer tras la puerta del lugar en solo un minuto. 

Aunque aquello dejó un poco desconcertado al chef, su alivio fue palpable. 

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron sin problemas, como si estuviera en orden. El remordimiento, la culpa y el miedo que había sentido ante la posibilidad de que el espadachín sacará a relucir los sucedido entre ambos, fueron reemplazados por sentimientos de desasosiego o desconcierto, para ser finalmente sustituidos por enojo e ira: tras un par de días más con la misma dinámica, llegó a la conclusión de que el bruto verde tomaba los sucedido como algo normal, o algo sin importancia, que no era relevante o había elegido fingir que nada sucedió.

Aunque esa perspectiva sonaba como algo que debería alegrarse, ya que no tendría que lidiar con situaciones extrañas e incómodas con Zoro, en el fondo con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que le molestaba más la indiferencia del descerebrado bruto ante el tema, que la inicial posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a una incómoda charla al respecto. Para aquello si estaba preparado: esperaba una charla incomoda que acabaría con ellos discutiendo y peleando como siempre, o que al menos el otro pareciera estar molesto con él e ignorar deliberadamente, esos escenarios le serian familiares, sabría cómo proceder, además de que tendría una excusa para evadir el tema y a Zoro a la vez, podría distancia entre ambos y fin del asunto.

Pero dadas las circunstancias, no sabia que pensar o hacer, ya que parecía ser que el otro planeaba fingir que todo estaba igual que siempre entre los dos. Por lo que, al no tener una excusa para alejarse cada vez más de su compañero y no tener que lidiar con él, pues esperaba que la incomodidad fuera más fuerte que el deseo del espadachín de irritarse constantemente con su irritante forma de ser -no es que Zoro hiciera lo que hacía para molestarle: su modo de vida de dormir, entrenar y tomar alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana- pero ante la incertidumbre, su reacción defensiva fue aislarse en su molestia con el otro, sin liberar la tensión que sentía de ninguna manera hasta que esta estalló de manera irremediable; aunque trataba de ser el maduro en el asunto, ya no podía seguir ignorando, en su lugar haría de su vida un infierno.

  
  


………………………………………

  
  


El cocinero llevaba varios días actuando de manera extraña. No entendía que había hecho para merecer aquello; bueno, era cierto que ya se llevaban mal, que eran rivales y siempre peleaban pero no hasta ese extremo.

Pasaban los días y la tensión se sentía en el aire, más en lugar de preguntarle al otro qué demonios le pasaba, decidió continuar como si nada sucediera y seguir con su rutina diaria normal. No le daría al otro la satisfacción de hacerlo enojar, para nada.

Aunque no comprendía que le sucedía al cocinero de mierda, no caería en su juego. Veía el asunto como una competencia más entre ambos, y como siempre, dado lo competitivo que era, será quien ganaría el asalto. Además, aquello era propio del de cejas rizadas: actuar de manera extraña era lo suyo.

La mayoría del tiempo no entendía el proceder de su rival, aquel rubio parecía tener problemas de personalidad. Un día era muy amable con todos, incluido él, hacía la comida favorita de todos, hasta parecía que todo mundo le agradaba, y al día siguiente podía convertirse en la persona más odiosa del mundo, logrando sacarle sus casillas al punto de hacerle desear rebanar la cabeza con sus amadas katanas. 

Aquel sujeto había sido igual de “bipolar” desde que iniciaron su viaje juntos después de que dejara el restaurante flotante para unirse la tripulación, para molestia de Zoro.

Llevaban tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, obligados a verse todos los días en el mismo barco por temporadas sin fin en el mar en lo que llegaban a otra isla, que el comportamiento impredecible del rubio ya no le sorprendía.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba una semana y luego otra, se hacía evidente que el cocinero tenía algo en su contra. Algo más profundo que solo una pequeña riña matutina, o la acostumbrada irritación por faltar a una de las comidas del día. La tensión aprecia crecer con cada día que pasaba, y el espadachín no la soportaba. Normalmente ignoraría al otro, pero su rutina diaria de entrenamiento se veía interrumpida por las vibras de odio que percibía en el ambiente. su instinto de lucha estaba muy desarrollado como para no darse cuenta.

*********

  
  
  


Y así pasaron los días.

Todo siguió como siempre, el marimo con la vida como si nada y él siguió con sus tareas. El resto de la tripulación también actuaba con normalidad, no era como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar, como ridículamente había pensado sanji en su momento.

Más aunque el chef deseaba seguir fingiendo que nada paso en realidad, la situación comenzó a volverle a afectar pasados unos días.

El rubio estaba en un conflicto interno; por un lado quería hacer que su compañero pagara; y por el otro se decía a si mismo que no era para tanto.

Por más que intentaba ser amable con su nakama, quien no tenía la culpa, como se repetía una y otra vez, sin lograrse convencer, siempre terminaba siendo mordaz y grosero con él.

No podía evitar ser desagradable y pelear siempre con Zoro, más de lo normal que incluso el mismísimo espadachín terminaba reclamándole.

Una tarde, cuando Sanji preparaba un postre para las chicas, el peli verde entro, por enésima vez.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, sal de aquí.

-¿y a ti que es lo que te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás actuando muy extraño.

\- ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase o lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Déjame en paz.

  * ¿que tienes?



  * ¡que te vayas, he dicho! ¡Largo de mi cocina!



  * ¡Obligame! Dijo el otro, desenvainando sus espadas, listo para atacar.



Zoro estaba a punto de avanzar, pero en eso los interrumpió Luffy, Quién entró a la cocina sin leer la situación, junto como siempre hacia.

  * Sanjii!! Tengo hambre!! ¡¡Carne!!



  * ¡luffy, espera como los otros!



  * Pero, ¿¿por qué Zoro si puede estar aquí?? ¡Quiero comer!
  * ¡ Está bien Lucy Ya voy, ya voy! - comentó el cocinero algo molesto



Zoro cerró los ojos con irritación. Se sintió fastidiado; necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con sanji quien había estado tratando lo peor de lo normal y justo en ese momento tenía que llegar su capitán. Genial. Decidió que buscaría otro momento en esta semana para hablar con el rubio.

-¡ Gracias sanji! ¡ Eres el mejor! - respondió Luffy animado saltando por toda la cocina.

  
  


Aprovechando la distracción del sombrero de paja, zoro se acercó rápidamente a su rival mientras éste continuaba con sus labores de cocina y susurrándole al oído le comentó:

No creas que nuestra conversación se acaba aquí. Si no me respondes por ti mismo que es lo que te pasa vendré a buscarte otro día. 

Sanji sintió une escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que no sabia si estaba relacionado con la amenaza del peli verde o con su cercanía. O por ambas cosas.

  
  
  
  


********

Una noche, mientras Nami terminaba el postre de gelatina de mandarina con leche evaporada dulce y cerezas que había preparado para ella, el espadachín entró a la cubierta, preguntando por comida a la distancia. Ante aquello, Sanji simplemente dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. El otro cansado de los constantes desplantes del rubio, entró tras de él en la cocina, decidido a tomar algo de comida sin necesidad de que este le ayudara, si no quería cumplir con su función y proporcionarle comida, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su estómago le consumía por hambre. No le daría esa satisfacción al idiota ese.

Entró a la cocina. Parecía vacía; seguramente el inútil ese estaba buscando algo en la despensa, o simplemente buscaba evitar de manera obvia. Bien. Él no había hecho nada para provocar aquel comportamiento en el otro, de eso estaba seguro. Así que procedió a tomar el primer plato que encontró, se sirvió algo de carne que había en la estufa, y tras tomar una botella de sake de la alacena de licores, se encaminó a la puerta.

En ese momento, el rubio salió del almacén, quien al ver que el espadachín se llevaba la comida del día siguiente, además de las circunstancias por la cuales ya estaba molesto con él, no pudo evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre.

  * ¡Deja esa comida, marimo idiota! !Es la comida de mañana! !Bruto! !?por qué no pides la comida?! ?Es que acaso no te importa? ¡Aunque bueno, conociéndote sé que nada te importa!



A esas alturas, y tras meditar por varias noches de insomnio lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, el chef llegó a la conclusión de que el idiota espadachín había olvidado lo sucedido. Probablemente fueran efectos secundarios de aquel extraño rayo; después de todo no tenían mucha información sobre el funcionamiento de aquella fruta del diablo. Pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor, al contrario, cada día se sentía más molesto e irritado. Mientras el lidiaba con la culpa y un sin fin de emociones que perturban su paz como si se encontrara en una montaña rusa, el marimo disfrutaba de la vida como siempre: sin remordimientos, sin incomodidad, sin acordarse de nada. Sanji se sentía sucio, usado...y aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, por más lógica que le buscaba al asunto solamente lograba irritarse más. Era como una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar, y buscaba cualquier excusa para dejar salir la frustración que lo embargaba.

El espadachín se detuvo en la puerta. Sin darse la vuelta para mirar al otro dijo, con una calma que no sentía:

-Bueno, ¿pero a ti qué te pasa? solo he venido por algo de comer, no he comido nada hoy. Y dado que no soy bienvenido en este lugar, decidí tomar lo que me corresponde por derecho como parte de esta tripulación. Mi deber es proteger a todos, el tuyo es alimentarnos, pero si ni es puedes hacer, lo haré yo mismo.

Aquello era demasiado, nadie se metía con sanji y su deber sagrado de Chef.

-!Claro que llamó a comer, siempre hago comida para todos! !Que tú prefieras aparecer cuando te la da gana, ya es otra cosa! !y no me vengas con lo de “ya que no cumples con tu deber” !que se supone que el tuyo es proteger a todos y saber lo que sucede a la tripulación, pero eres un marimo idiota e inútil que no es capaz de recordar nada! 

Zoro no podía dejar aquello así, ante aquella provocación tan directa, el espadachín reaccionó y se dio la vuelta. Poso la mano sobre el mango de una de sus katanas. Además, aquello era un golpe bajo, nadie se atrevía nunca a cuestionar su papel en el barco, por lo que más que enojarse sin sentido y atacar, lanzó al rubio una mirada seria y feroz, a mano de advertencia en la que dejaba claro que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso.

-¿De que estas hablando? aquí nadie se mete en problemas sin que yo lo sepa. Si alguien corre peligro yo soy el primero en enterarte. Nunca he dejado que la vida de nadie peligre bajo mi guardia. Me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo, no como otros.

  
  


Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Como si no fuera suficiente el rencor previo que ya sentía hacia el espadachín por lo aquells situación que le robaba el sueño, para colmo aquel bruto no solo pedía de manera nada igualitaria que se le respetara a él y su “papel en la tripulación” sino que al mismo tiempo insultaba su deber en el barco cuestionado su compromiso; aquello era demasiado y no pensaba tolerarlo. Una cosa era perdonar o justificar su idiotez o su forma de ser olvidadiza, pero lo que nunca le pasaría por alto es meterse directamente con quien era o con su sagrado deber para con el bienestar alimenticio de sus nakamas. Primero muerto.

Las palabras sobraban. Sanji se lanzó al ataque, saltando en el aire y lanzando una devastadora patada hacia el peli verde, quien cubrió el golpe con la hoja de su espada a medio desenvainar magistralmente. Tras una serie de patadas, giros y volteretas que el otro solamente desvió con su espada sin atacar, el que comenzó la pelea grito:

-!Sal de mi cocina ahora!

-¿Por qué?¿ tienes miedo?¿ sabes que vas a perder? o es que ¿se va a dañar tu preciosa mesa y tus divinos cuchillos? - no pensaba seguir tolerando los desplantes del rubio, ya lo había aguantado por dos semanas sin protestar, pensaba que solo era su frustración amorosa de temporada. Pero aquello ya era demás. Una cosa era una lucha ocasional, pero esto era todos los días a todas horas que se veían. Siguió provocando.

-Anda cocinero pervertido! eso es todo lo que tienes? estas perdiendo condición! acaso esos dos años de entrenamiento rodeado de chicas preciosas no te sirvió de nada?

El espadachín estaba presionando su suerte al límite y lo sabia, si bien siempre llevaba la ventaja en los combates, sabía analizar bien las amenazas o sus enemigos además de sus habilidades de combate, y aunque sus nakamas no eran una, debía considerar todas las posibilidades. En el fondo sabía, aunque por orgullo jamás lo diría en voz alta, que con la motivación adecuada, el chef podría inclinar la pelea a su favor; después de todo, era un experto en su forma de combate, y aunque quizá sus niveles de fuerza fueran ligeramente distintos a los suyos, lo compensaba en estrategia y análisis táctico de la situación, cuando no se dejaba llevar por la pelea. Esto combinado con el impulso de la ira del momento, convertía a su rival en una amenaza...para su orgullo. Sabía que nunca lastimaría a nadie, pero en ese momento se le veía tan concentrado que Zoro temió perder el encuentro. Después de todo, en el terreno táctico él fallaba, lo suyo eran las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, dejarse llevar por el instinto y la fuerza.

-Si quieres pelear, adelante, pero no en mi cocina!- gritó el otro al tiempo que de una patada lanzó a Zoro fuera del lugar, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

El peli verde detuvo la siguiente patada cuando conectaba con su pecho con las dos manos, lo que llevó al cocinero a dar un giro en el aire, tomar impulso y asestar con la otra pierna en el rostro de su contrincante.

Aquello le tomó desprevenido, por lo que cayó al suelo. Sabía que no tenía la mente en la batalla, en realidad estaba cansado de aquella tensión, por lo que en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear. Sin embargo, su orgullo le decía que siguiera, no podía perder ante el rubio. Sobre todo cuando él le había provocado e iniciado la pelea. Quizá no tuviera la razón pero no dejaría que el cocinero siguiera tratando como un idiota.

-Ya no eres tan rudo, eh? dijo Sanji, confiado de su victoria, mientras sujetaba al otro al suelo. - Ahora te lo pensarás dos veces antes de entrar diciendo tonterías y provocando en mi propia cocina, ?No?

Zoro cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. No quería dejarse llevar por el enojo, pero es que el otro le estaba colmando la paciencia. 

-Deja de ignorarme., te estoy hablando!

El aludido tomó de los hombros al rubio y lo lanzó lejos de él, se paró y siguieron luchando un rato, mientras uno lanzaba patadas y el otro bloqueaba o lanzaba estocadas de espada. Hasta que harto, el espadachín aprovechó el impulso de una patada voladora del otro para que rebotara con la hoja de su espada en modo defensivo y cayera al suelo. Le sujetó en aquella posición para que no se levantara, tal como había hecho él mismo hacía unos momentos antes.

Por alguna razón, el rubio aún más molesto o enojado ante aquella nueva situación, quizá se sentía acorralado o molesto por perder. Parecía querer quitárselo de encima con más patadas giratorias, por lo que irritado, el peli verde puso más fuerza en su agarre. Estaba cansado de la dinámica explosiva entre los de las últimas semanas, y ya quería irse a dormir. Decidió ser el maduro de los dos en aquel momento y terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas. Después de todo, era su deber mantener la paz entre sus nakamas, ya que él era el encargado de la seguridad de todos. No podía cumplir con ese deber si ya no había pausas entre sus disputas con el cocinero.

-Suéltame! bruto ! marimo idiota ! musculoso descerebrado! quítate de encima!

-No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa. Llevas semanas tratándome como una completa basura. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero esto es demasiado.Ya no pienso tolerarlo más ¿por que actúas más extraño de lo normal?- Zoro podía ser intimidante a veces, cuando decidía que necesitaba resolver algo, ejercía la autoridad que su mera presencia provocaba. 

Al verse atrapado debajo del otro, Sanji no podía evitar que los recuerdos asaltaran su cabeza, y las emociones que había estado enterrando bajo su fachada molesta, con la que había desviado toda emoción o frustración hacia zoro, ignorando por completo como se sentía respecto a toda la situación el mismo, le invadieron al mismo tiempo con una fuerza abrumadora cual balde de agua helada: sintió el remordimiento y repugnancia ante su propia aceptación de lo que sucede tan fácilmente, se reprocho a si mismo no haber impedido lo que pasó, la tristeza e ira que sentía hacia el otro por haber olvidado lo que sucede, dejándole solo en su confusión interna, sin tener a nadie que le ayudará a pasar por lo ocurrido, que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, se suponía que el espadachín no podía contener sus impulsos carnales en aquel momento, ¿no? era una situación de vida o muerte y nos algo que hiciera voluntariamente, así era, o ¿acaso no? Y en medio de ese caos, por fin descubrió que en realidad aquello le había afectado demasiado, se sentía de nuevo atrapado, vulnerable y usado, como cuando sus hermanos le golpeaban hasta el cansancio de niño. 

Todas sus defensas cayeron y ya no podía seguir mostrando aquella fachada fuerte, elegante y confiada que mostraba siempre, así que su desesperación salió ala luz, frente a su captor.

Con las lágrimas amenazando con revelar su vulnerabilidad a la persona que menos deseaba mostrarse, soltó lo primero que llegó a su mente atormentada, al tiempo que pateaba al espadachín en su zona más vulnerable.

-!No te atrevas a sermonear y preguntarme qué pasa si ni siquiera puedes recordar lo que haces, idiota!

Ante ese comentario, y el ver al cocinero actuar de una manera que nunca lo había visto, casi...como si se diera por vencido, -algo nuevo para él - bajo la defensa y no previó el golpe que se avecinaba, que le dio de lleno en la entrepierna. 

Mientras el peli verde caía de lado atacado por el dolor, alcanzó a ver al oji azul desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

  
  


Aquella noche seguida por las siguientes, el usuario de espadas pasó varias horas de la madrugada intentando encontrarle sentido a las afirmaciones de su rival. No entendía a que se refiere y dado que el no tendía a pensar mucho las cosas, la cabeza le dolía. El era un hombre de hechos y no muy analítico, así que decidió abordar al chef directamente la siguiente noche.

************

  
  


Iba a ser otro día normal, con ninguna actividad fuera de lo común, hasta que al caer la tarde, Nami reportó que había una isla cerca. Tras un par de horas, dieron con dicho lugar, y dado que llevaban muchos días en el mar, todos estaban realmente emocionados del hecho de poder pisar tierra una vez más. Como siempre, era tiempo de comprar nuevas provisiones, buscar nuevas medicinas, informarse de las novedades de la moda de la zona (sumamente importante, según Nami) y de caminar un poco fuera del ambiente marino.

Chopper, Usopp y Sanji salieron en un grupo juntos a buscar las provisiones al mercado, Nami se fue acompañada de Brook, ya que Robin insistió en que esta vez deseaba revisar la jungla de la isla en busca de datos arqueológicos del siglo perdido de la historia del mundo - dato que casi hacer que Luffy y Ussop ronquen despiertos, cosa que Nami impidió dándoles un buen golpe en la cabeza-, Luffy se adelantó - como siempre- por lo que le pidieron a Franky fuera a buscarlo, quien aceptó de buena gana, dado que el chico de goma terminó en un sector de embarcaciones de la isla.

Por lo que todos tenían algo que hacer aquella tarde, todos salvo una persona, cuyos planes quedaron arruinados.

-¿Espadachín, no vas a ir a explorar la isla con los otros? parece que es una isla interesante, además, puede ser que vendan alguna espada o algo que a ti también te interese.

Zoro hizo una mueca ante aquella pregunta. No estaba de humor para inventarse alguna excusa, y tampoco le agradaba mucho hablar con la arqueología del grupo. Esa mujer desde el inicio no le inspiró confianza, y aunque todo eso cambió desde Enies Lobby, seguía guardando muchos secretos, y parecía tener una habilidad innata de leer a las personas. A él le aprecia que ella podía ver a través de su alma y saber que estaba pensando. 

-No te preocupes, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, tengo algo que hacer en el pueblo, solo que olvide cómo llegar y ya se fueron todos.

La arqueóloga sonrió. Después de todo, aquella era la verdad, aunque parcialmente.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar.

  
  


**********

-¡Wau! ¡Este lugar es enorme, nunca había visto un mercado tan grande! - comentó Chopper, a quien los ojos le brillaban con estrellas en sus pupilas, mientras observaba cada puesto con del sitio con una fascinación que recordaba a la de Luffy por la carne.

-Tranquilo Chopper, que se te salen los ojos de la emoción…-dijo Nami, intentando no sonar exasperada por la actitud infantil del reno- tenemos todo el fin de semana para ver los puestos, calmate un poco

-Yo puedo acompañarlo si así lo prefieres Nami-Swan, asi tú puedes ver ropa tranquilamente mientras nosotros compramos y llevamos las provisiones al barco, incluidas las medicinas- añadió Sanji con su típica cara de enamorado y ojos en forma de corazón que ponía cada vez que se dirigía a alguna de las chicas de la tripulación.

-¡Gracias Sanji-kun, te debo una! - replicó la joven, al tiempo que salía corriendo disparada a la tienda de vestidos que había al fondo de la calle, dejando al cocinero y al médico solos. 

-Sabes que no lo decía en serio, ¿verdad, Sanji? a sus ojos, las únicas deudas que deben ser pagadas son las que tienen todos con ella, no al revés., no esperes que te regrese el favor.-dijo el reno, ya más serio, ya que le preocupaba que su compañero se separara de el en una isla desconocida del Nuevo Mundo.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Chopper. Ella estará bien, y sobre el favor, no me importa. La verdad es que el solo hecho de verla sonreír me es suficiente paga. -dijo el chef a la vez que ponía cara de caballero de brillante armadura

-Si, claro…- contesto el mencionado, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos en señal de exasperación, sabía que su compañero podría ser muy ingenuo a veces.

Tras unas cuantas horas recorriendo la plaza, mucho dinero menos y un montón de enormes de provisiones que estaban pesados- el joven médico ya se encontraba muy cansado.

-¡Ya vamonos, tengo sueño!- se quejo un adormilado reno, que yacía en los brazos del rubio de los mugiwara.

-Duérmete un rato, yo necesito buscar unas cuantas especias para la comida del mes. Quiero preparar unos platillos especiales de North blue que les van a encantar.

  * ¡¿En serio?! ¡Que bien!- el menor ya más despierto, quien imaginó un montón de algodones de azúcar bailando, a la vez que sus ojos tomaban forma de estrellas y babeaba de hambre.



Ante la tierna escena, el cocinero sonrió.

-Así es, Chopper. Ahora, descansa un rato, yo terminare con las especias y luego nos vamos al barco ¿esta bien? 

-¡si! - respondió, al tiempo que los sueños acerca de algodón azucarado bailarín lo sumían en un profundo sueño.

********

En el camino de regreso, Franky se encontró el chef de la tripulación, quien llevaba a un pequeño y adormilado reno en su cabeza.

-¡Eh, Chopper, Sanji! ¿Que hacen por aquí?

-Oh, ¡Franky!¡Justo a tiempo!¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevar a Chopper de vuelta al Sunny? aún tengo que buscar algunas especias para la comida, y no puedo hacerlo cargando todas las provisiones y a nuestro amiguito a cuestas.

-¡Por supuesto, cuenta con mi SUPER ayuda! Igual ya iba para de regreso. Luffy se quedo comiendo carne en un restaurante cercano, y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había perdido de vista. Será mejor que regrese a ver si alguien le ha visto, no quiero que Nami me eche la culpa si se mete en problemas. Eso no será BUENO

-Si, tienes razón, será mejor que regreses. Gracias por tu ayuda, a cambio, si veo a Luffy regresará a avisarles.

-¡Gracias, eres un SUPER FRIEND!- concluyó el cyborg al tiempo que tomaba a Chopper y las provisiones en brazos y se dirigía al barco.

Una vez que el peli azul se había ido, Sanji se mordió el labio. A pesar de que había recorrido el resto de las tiendas culinarias de la isla, no encontró los condimentos que buscaba. Así no podía preparar la comida especial que quería compartir con sus nakamas, y ya estaba oscureciendo. Miro al cielo, el cual ya mostraba matices grisáceos y azul oscuro. Probablemente solo quedaban una o dos horas de luz.

Se dirigió con paso firme al bosque, en donde tras buscar un rato, encontró lo que buscaba, eso y, para su mala suerte, con un racimo de marimo quien roncaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, el cual como siempre se había perdido, seguramente.

-¡Despierta, marimo estúpido!¡¿Que haces aquí dormido perdiendo el tiempo?! ¡Los demás ya deben de estarnos buscando! -grito irritado, al tiempo que pateaba al aludido en la cara repetidamente.

El otro despertó con mal humor regresando el golpe con el mango de la espada, haciendo retroceder al rubio.

-¡Te has metido con la persona equivocada, idiota!- dijo al tiempo que desenvainar sus espadas, pero al reconocer al chef las envainó de nuevo, aunque seguía mostrando su cara de enojo, que intimida a muchos otros, menos a sus compañeros de tripulación- ah, eres tu. ¡¿Por qué me despiertas así ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo al tiempo que la visión de su compañero le recordó el principal motivo que lo había llevado a aquel lugar (antes de perderse y vagar por horas sin rumbo) - necesitamos hablar.- dijo al tiempo que guardaba sus espadas.

-¿Hablar?- se extraño Sanji- ¿de que?. Primero te encuentro aquí dormido y de la nada te pones serio y quieres habla….oh- se interrumpió; acababa de recordar los eventos del día anterior. - no tengo nada que decirte. Voy de regreso al barco, y si sabes lo que te conviene, me seguir para que podamos pasar la noche en el barco en lo que carga el Log pose, no quiero que todos se preocupen de por qué una planta como tu sigue perdida en el bosque.- dijo con un tono más mordaz y sarcástico del que lo hubiera gustado usar. No era a propósito, sin embargo el recordar el asunto le molesto bastante e hizo que todas aquellas amargas emociones volvieran a él de golpe. Le dio la espalda de una manera a un tanto brusca, y comenzó a andar el camino de regreso a paso lento pero decidido, al tiempo que metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Pensó en fumarse un cigarro, un buen golpe de nicotina calmaría sus destrozados nervios.

Pero eso no llego a pasar, dado que una mano le agarró de la muñeca tirando fuertemente de él para darle la vuelta, pero el impulso casi lo tiró al piso.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- grito, ya harto de todo el asunto. estaba cansado tanto mental como emocionalmente, ya no podía levantar más las barreras de odio frente a su compañero.-escucha, he tenido una pésima semana, ¿podemos hablar de esto luego?

Dijo, apartando al otro de su camino.

***********

  
  


Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir mientras el cabeza de alga se quedo despierto reflexionando en el nido de cuervos, con la excusa de vigilar por si venía algún barco enemigo, acerca de las evasivas del cejas rizadas, de como lo había estado tratando esta semana y cuál podría ser el motivo por el cual estaba actuando de aquella manera; el rubio daba vueltas nervioso por cubierta mientras fumaba cigarros como un degenerado.

Robin vio la escena te intuyo que algo le sucedía a su compañero. se acercó lentamente e interrumpió la línea de los pensamientos de sanji, quien escucho sus pasos; se dio la vuelta.

  
  


-¿ que haces aquí, cocinero? -pregunto de manera amable - te he estado observado; y estos últimos días has estado muy tenso y nervioso.

El otro maldijo por lo bajo. Apreciaba mucho a su compañera, pero en ese momento no se sentía de humor para hablar con nadie, y mucho menos para que le cuestionaran acerca de su actitud, no dos veces el mismo día.

Aun así, se forzó a mostrarse amable y jovial como acostumbraba a portarse con sus compañeras, cuando no estaba en su “modo idiota” y las alababa como loco de mil maneras.

  * No es nada, Robin-swan; estoy bien. -dijo aparentando ser caballeroso y galante, como actuaba normalmente frente a la del pelo oscuro en particular; pero su tono más que sonar galante, se escuchó serio y forzado, lo que hizo a la chica sospechar a un más.
  * -¿Ah, si? - pues a mi no me lo parece. - comento; tratando de sonreír y ser amable, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy preocupada.



Sanji cerro los ojos, volteo la cara y maldijo por lo bajo. Aquella mujer era demasiado astuta. El sabia que la chica era muy inteligente, que sabia leer las situaciones y a las personas a un nivel de profundidad que nadie más podía. Siempre aprecia callada y jovial, con esa sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, pero lo cierto era que a la hora de la verdad, nada se escapaba de su escrutinio y de su vista de halcón, fría y analítica.

  * Esta bien, tu ganas; te contare; de todas formas, necesitó sacarme esto del pecho. -admitió de mala gana, al tiempo que se llevaba otro cigarro a la boca con manos temblorosas; demonios. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pronto; al parecer, la llegada de Robin le vino de perlas.



*******************

El espadachín dio varias vueltas en la cama. Dormía por lapsos de una o dos horas; no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. ¿por que en cocinero se estaba comportando de aquella manera con el? si bien era cierto que nunca fueron los mejores amigos; aquello ya se estaba saliendo de la raya.

Llevaba semanas ignorándolo, tratándolo mal, siendo despectivo, haciendo comentarios cuando pasaba a su lado, volteándole la cara o negándose cualquier tipo de ración extra de comida o de Sake. 

En una de esos lapsos fugases en los que lograba conciliar el sueño y dormir unos minutos, extrañas pesadillas se apoderaban de su cabeza. Sombras borrosas de escenas que no alcanzaba a distinguir invadían su mente; si bien no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, hacia el final de la noche, la pareció escuchar la voz de su compañero, entre sueño y sueño.

  * _Esta bien, te ayudare. Pero no creas que lo hago por gusto._



Se despertó sudando; la cama estaba empapada. se tapo el rostro con las manos; ¡¿pero que habia sido eso?! . Se toco la frente; estaba ardiendo. se pregunto si tenia fiebre. Aquella situación le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir; lelvaba varios días sin dormir bien y su cuerpo ya empezaba a resentir el peso de sus estrictos entrenamientos diarios y la falta de sueño. Tenia que resolver aquello a como de lugar. Aunque tuviera que usar la fuerza, haría hablar al rubio.

******************

Pasados unos días, llegaron a una isla que parecía hecha de caramelo. Como siempre, Luffy fue el primero en bajar disparado, con los ojos en forma de caramelo y una enorme sonrisa desquiciada. Salto al agua, ya que aún estaban lejos de la orilla; y Zoro tuvo que lanzarse tras el. Lo de siempre.

Tras unas horas en la isla, una tormenta hizo que el barco no pudiera salir del puerto. Los mugiwara se vieron obligados a quedarse en la isla. Dado que en ese momento tenían poco dinero, Nami obligó a todos a compartir habitación; no podían permitirse más que cuatro habitaciones. 

Las chicas compartirian cuarto, por ellas no había problema. Ussop, Luffy y Brook acordaron realizar una fiesta de pijamas; fue más idea de Luffy, pero Ussop lo secundo y Brook solamente rio.

  * ¡Yohoo! de acuerdo, yo llevare mi violín y tocare algo alegre.- comento



Franky dijo que el estaba bien con quien fuera, y Chopper se ofrecio a domrir con el; pero Sanji interrumpió la propuesta.

-¡NO! - grito, y todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados- Es decir, ¿por que no dormimos juntos tú y yo, Chopper? Te preparare todo el algodón de azúcar que quieras.-dijo, suavizando la voz y forzando una sonrisa que pretendía ser de emoción.

\- ¡Me parece una idea excelente! ¡Aceptoo!-dijo el reno emocionado, con los ojos en forma de algodón de azúcar; todo su rostro reflejaba emoción.

-Cobarde. - aquella contundente afirmación hizo que todos se voltearan; al final del pasillo, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, estaba Zoro.

  * ¡¿A quien llamas cobarde?! -dijo Sanji, avanzando hacia el, deteniéndose a un metro del otro. Aquello no le paso desapercibido al otro; en circunstancias normales, el cocinero se abría abalanzado sobre el por una provocación menor.



  * A ti, cabeza de mantequilla. Es obvio que estas evitándome. Ni siquiera te atreves a acercarte a mí. Solo hay cuatro habitaciones, y cuando viste que tú y yo quedaríamos juntos, has venido con tus idioteces.



Los demás salieron del lugar: Ussop y Chopper se inventaron una escusa y salieron corriendo; se sentía la intimidante tensión en el aire. Franky murmuro algo como que tenia que ir a comprar algo de cola, y Brook le siguió, siendo muy discreto. Luffy quiso intervenir, pero Nami lo detuvo diciendo algo como “no vale la pena, son unos idiotas” y Robin término de cenar” argumento que termino de contener al chico de goma.

Antes de irse, Robin volteo a ver la escena con preocupación; aunque en el fondo sabia que era mejor así; tarde o temprano tendrían que resolver sus diferencias.

Al darse cuenta que se han quedado solos de nuevo, Sanji intenta irse del lugar; pero a pesar de que estaba a más de un metro, el espadachín se adelante y le toma de la muñeca. 

  * ¿Adonde crees que vas? estoy hablando contigo. 



  * Ya basta, marimo. Estas exagerando. Suéltame, estas lastimándome. -dijo, sintiendo como el agarre de Zoro iba en aumento.
  * Obligame. -dijo el otro, no quería que aquello se tornara en una pelea, ya tenia suficiente de las provocaciones del rubio; solo quería hablar, pero el otro no le dejaba opción, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, su tono de voz reflejaba su rabia contenida y seriedad latente.
  * No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos; vete a tomar por allí o a buscar con que distraerte. 
  * No estoy jugando. Vamos a hablar, y tu vas a responder a mis preguntas. - dijo, tomándolo del hombro a lo que el otro reacciono dándole una pata que rompió su agarre. Al ver lo que había hecho, al instante se arrepintió. El espadachín perdió la paciencia.



Primero detuvo su patada con una mano, y luego empujo al otro. Sanji en vez de arremeter, le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse. Fuera de si, el de pelo verde se abalanzo contra su rival. Le empujo contra la pared del pasillo, y detuvo sus manos en su espalda con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡¿Pero que tienes?! ¡¡Suéltame!!-dijo Sanji al borde de la desesperación; ¿por que tenia que insistir tanto en hacerle hablar? se sintió al borde del colapso; al parecer hablar con Robin no había sido suficiente para calmar sus nervios.

\-  No hasta que me respondas por que estas tratándome como mierda. Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada para merecer ese trato.- dijo Zoro implacable, e imperturbable. Al parecer, no iba a ceder fácilmente; después de todo, así era el idiota; pensó el otro a su pesar.

Finalmente algo se quebró dentro de Sanji. Era demasiada presión. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Tras un par de segundos sin respuesta, y viendo aquel otro comenzaba a temblar, El espadachín le dio la vuelta.

Lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Por un momento, suavizó su agarre; frente a el tenia una escena que nunca había visto; al menos no en primer plano. Sanji estaba llorando; esto lo confundió aún más; no era la reacción que esperaba. Miles de preguntas cruzaron fugazmente por su cabeza. ¿que rayos estaba pasando?

Aunque odiara admitirlo, y nunca lo diría en voz alta, a pesar de pasar sus días peleando con el cocinero, en el fondo le respetaba tanto como a cualquiera de sus otros nakamas, si no es que aún más. Sabia que el rubio era fuerte; y aunque era obvio quien de los dos ganaba en fuerza bruta, también reconocía que su rival destacaba en áreas que el nunca llegaría a sobresalir; como en inteligencia táctica, planeación y ejecución de elaborados planes.

El era un hombre simple, si las cosas n se solucionaban con sus espadas, no tenia más opción que confiar en su compañero para resolver un problema, Como para escapar Ennies Lobby o el en tren cuando fueron a rescatar a Robin; o eh Arabasta cuando todos se iba a ahogar en la trampa de Crocodile. 

Sabia que no era ningún cobarde, aunque le llamara de aquella manera. A veces incluso aprecia el más fuerte emocionalmente de todos, y aunque mostrara sus emociones con más frecuencia que el mismo, Zoro a veces se sentía vulnerable y al borde del colapse, aunque no lo demostrara; no siempre podía proteger a sus compañeros, y eso le afectaba; y allí siempre estaba el cocinero, listo para hacer lo que el no podía; lo que su capitán no podía, lo que nadie más podía.

Entonces, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿acaso el rubio estaba muy enfermo? aquel pensamiento le hizo preocuparse aún más. Le toco la frente, gesto que hizo que el otro tratara de evitar el contacto de manera instintiva volteando la cara; a base de su fuerza se las arreglo para obligarle a mirarlo; volvió a tocarle la frente; estaba ardiendo. ¿acaso tenia fiebre?

\- Cocinero, tienes que ir a ver a Chopper, ahora mismo.- dijo, dejando que su voz reflejara la preocupación que sentía, sin darse cuenta.-Estas ardiendo

El otro no respondió; por un par de minutos solo se escuchó su respiración agitada, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Zoro no sabia que hacer; era pésimo interactuando con otros; nunca había intentado cortejar a una chica o consolar a una persona que lo pasaba mal; en el área sentimental el rubio también le sacaba ventaja.

Hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, intentar provocar al otro de nuevo; ya no tenia más ideas.

  
  


Para obligarlo a hacer lo que le decía, le acorralo más contra la pared, dejándolo inmóvil.

  
  


  * VE A VER A CHOPPER AHORA



Sanji se sintió molesto. El pesar fue reemplazado por rabia. Volteo a ver al otro a los ojos, desafiante. Y allí estaba el idiota verde, intentando verse amenazador e intimidante, usando su fuerza y su altura para obligar a otros a hacer lo que él quería. 

Sanji sentía que se salía el corazón y sintió envidia al poner la mano en el pecho de Zoro para apartarlo al ver que mantenía una calma imposible. Zoro le apretó la mano que puso el en su pecho.quería una respuesta y le miraba fijo. El ojo grises encontraron a los azules, con una mirada amenazante y seria.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo, al fin, con la voz entrecortada por la ira- no estoy enfermo.

Aquello hizo que el otro soltara su agarre, por que no esperaba que le respondiera; y menos en ese tono, no era normal en Sanji responder de manera tan resignada.

-No te creo. ¡ve a ver a Chopper!

Aquello era indignante. De un manotazo termino de soltarse del agarre de su compañero; sus fuerzas y voz regresaron.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres respuestas?! ¡Al menos intenta recordar lo que hiciste! -dijo al tiempo que salia como una bala hacia la puerta de salida; la cual azotó detrás de si.Tras correr un par de minutos y encontrarse solo; paro a recuperar el aliento apoyándose en un árbol cercano. Ya tenia la mente lo suficientemente despejada para darse cuenta de lo ultimo que le había dicho al marimo.

Rayos, había metido la pata.

*********************

Por si no era evidente, esa noche Chopper se gano su derecho a una ración doble de algodón de azúcar. 

Mientras en la habitación el reno soñaba con montañas de caramelos y el rubio se agitaba entre sueños; un espadachín meditaba en el techo del hotel. No había cruzado palabras con el cocinero el resto del día.

Muchos pensamientos iban y venían. Medito tanto , dándole vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza al asunto que le dolió la cabeza. No acostumbraba a pensar tanto. 

Decidió irse a emborrachar al bar. Tomo un par de copas, y cuando se fijo de nuevo, llevaba varias botellas de Sake.  _ Rayos _ , pensó, no tenia dinero para pagar tanto; más no le importaba. En la mañana pensaría en una solución. Solo quería dejar de pensar en su incómoda conversación con el chef.

Sus ultimas palabras daban vuelta una y otra vez en su subconsciente, amenazando con torturarlo hasta el amanecer. Siguió bebiendo; no pensaba en volver a la habitación; no quería despertar a Franky, o eso se decía.

Al aparecer las luces del alba; aún no había pegado ojo, aunque el sueño y el alcohol amenazaban con tumbarlo; la resaca que se tragaría después de eso será de proporciones épicas. 

Salio del bar a duras penas, se sentó bajo un árbol con la espalda recta, piernas y brazos cruzados, cerro los ojos y siguió pensando; cualquiera diría que aquella figura era una estatua de lo rígida que estaba. 

El sol termino de asomar por el horizonte. BaJo los rayos cálidos del orbe dorado, llego a la conclusión de que podría haberle hecho algo a Sanji. 

¿Acoso el tenia la culpa del estado actual del cocinero? Necesitaba averiguarlo; pero dado el terrible éxito obtenido el día anterior; decidió esperar. Le daría al otro el tiempo que necesitara; mientras, él intentaría ordenar sus pensamientos y recordar lo que había pasado…¿cuando? a juzgar por el tiempo que tenia el rubio actuando así, algo Sucedió un mes atrás.

******************

La ocasión se presento, como siempre una noche. Al chef le tocaba el turno de ser el vigía; lo que parecía tenerlo muy aliviado. Habían pasado unas dos semanas, en las que Zoro había procurado por todos los medios darle su espacio; cosa que resulto ser muy buena para todos, dado que la tensión en el ambiente desapareció casi por completo. 

Todos parecían haber olvidado aquella extraña riña, o al menos fingían que así era. En el fondo les estaba agradecido, necesitaba planear sus siguientes movimientos. Además, pensó, seguro su nakama apreciaba el silencio también.

Si, parecía que todos habían pactado no entrometerse en los asuntos de los dos rivales, o bueno, o casi todos. En ocasiones, mientras entrenaba solo en la cubierta, sentía una pesada mirada en su espalda. Tras un par de minutos observando discretamente alrededor, descubría a Robin observándolo muy fijamente. Era obvio que le observaba a el, pues no había nadie alrededor, y la mujer no aparentaba lo contrario desviando la mirada, sino que cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, seguía mirándole con una intensidad que daba miedo. Aquella extraña bruja siempre le causaba escalofríos. En realidad la apreciaba, como a todos sus nakamas, pero en momentos como ese se preguntaba si acaso ella podía ver atravez de las personas. 

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en la chica en aquel momento. Camino por la solitaria cubierta hacia el mástil principal del barco; se detuvo a observarlo un momento. Necesitaba actuar con más cuidado esa ocasión; quería terminar con todo aquel embrollo de una vez por todas.

****************

Sonreía. Las ultimas semanas había transcurrido sin incidentes. Quizá por fin podría olvidarse de todo. Dejo que sus pensamientos volaran y mientras terminaba su cigarrillo, cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa marina nocturna. Termino su cigarro y respirando hondo, coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodo para dormir. 

Si, se supone que debía estar vigilando, pero llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo mal. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de un momento a solas; en un barco tan abarrotado como el suyo, tenia que compartir habitación y la cocina, su santuario personal, era uno de los sitios más concurridos del barco, después de todo, siempre había alguien que buscaba picar algo entre comidas, en espacial su capitán. 

No le reprochaba nada a nadie, todos eran ajenos a su situación; no tenían por que percatarse de lo mal que lo había pasado; bueno, todos menos Robin.

La chica había hablado en un par de ocasiones más con él.

- _ Tienes que hablar con el espadachín. Decirle lo que sucedió. No es culpa tuya que no lo recuerde, ni suya, pero si te dejas consumir en silencio por tu sufrimiento, el único que saldrá herido seras tú. _

_ -Pero, ¿y si no me cree o se ríe de mí? _

_ \- No sé que te dirá, pero no puedes seguir así. Y no solo estoy pensando en tu bienestar, sino en el suyo también. No me veas, así, sabes que también está sufriendo; está preocupado por ti, y no lo as tratado precisamente bien estas últimas semanas. Seguro esta muy confundido, quizá más que tú. _

_ -Oh vamos Robin; no me vengas con eso. Aquí el que lo recuerda con nitidez soy yo, y aunque no me obligo a nada, él sea en único que recuerda todo me hace sentir...usado. Y ¿quieres que sienta compasión por el? no me hagas reír. _

_ La chica no dijo nada más. Su nakama jamas le había hablado así antes, sabia que era mejor no continuar con el tema. _

_ -Buenas noches, Sanji.  _

_ Aquello interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, se volteo para mirar a su amiga. Nunca le había llamado antes por su nombre; esa mujer llamaba a todos por su función: “espadachín” “cocinero” a los únicos que recordaba que ella llamara por su nombre eran Luffy y Nami. _

Ya había pasado una semana y media de esa última conversación. No se sentía mal, necesitaba pensar. 

Se volteo en la paja del nido de curvos, había llevado una manta y una almohada. No pensaba vigilar esa noche, necesitaba dormir de manera urgente. Dejo que su imaginación volviera a divagar entre imágenes comida y chicas, y casi se quedo dormido.

Hasta que unos ruidos de pasos comenzaron a inquietarle. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus recursos de la conversación con Robin y escuchando las olas que no se percato de la llegada de Zoro hasta que era demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos y lo vio salir de la escalera y caminar hacia donde estaba. Afortunadamente para el, estaba oscuro y el espadachín no podía ver sus ojos abiertos; seguramente podría fingir estar dormido. No quería hablar con el, era la primer noche que encontraba paz y soledad, que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. 

***********

Subió por la escalera del mástil hacia el nido de cuervos; trato de subir siendo lo más silencioso que podía; estaba seguro de que si el rubio lo escuchaba le aventaría algo para que cayera al suelo y dejara de subir. Se sentía incomodo, como un ladrón entrado a un lugar al que no era bienvenido; y en el fondo sabia que Sanji tenia una razón.

Quizá estaba siendo muy egoísta, reflexiono cuando ya se encontraba en el último tramo de escaleras. Nada le daba el derecho de increpar tanto a su nakama con preguntas; era obvio que el otro no deseaba responderlas. ¿quien se creía él para presionar tanto al otro? con cada pensamiento lle llegaba, que se sentía aún peor. Estuvo a punto de bajar; de abandonar la idea de aclarar las cosas para siempre; pero justo en ese momento llego al final del mástil. Al observar al rubio tumbado en el suelo frente a él; todas sus dudas se disiparon; haría un último esfuerzo por calmar las cosas.

************

-Cocinero; ¿estas despierto?

Sin respuesta; era de esperarse. Tanto se estaba despierto como si no; lo más probable es que no respondiera. No pensaba obligarlo; esta vez no.

Suspiro; ¿que más remedio? así lo iba a dejar. Derrotado, se sentó en la esquina contraria del sitio; no se sentía con ánimos de bajar por la estrecha escalera ene sos momentos, y no sabia que más hacer. Se apoyo contra la pared y cerro los ojos, estiro las piernas y cruzo los brazos; necesitaba dormir un poco; esperaba que si no podía hablar con su compañero, al menos este no despertara a media noche a tirarlo por la borda.

  
  
  
  


….¡¡¿Pero que le pasaba al idiota del marimo?!! esperaba que ignorarlo fuera suficiente, pero para colmo, el muy imbécil se había acostado allí. Si bien no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, estaba perturbando su tiempo a solas; y de todos sus nakamas, era el que menos quería ver, por obvias razones. Lo observo fijamente desde su posición en el suelo; tan intensamente que si las miradas mataran, Zoro ya estaría más que tieso; quería darse la vuelta o taparse el rostro, pero ignoraba si el idiota ya se abría dormido,y no deseaba que este le hablara el ver que seguía despierto.

Si, las miradas intensas no mataban, pero siendo quienes eran, a ambos les era fácil sentir la intensidad de las emociones de odio y la sed de sangre de sus enemigos, ya sea por que su instinto o Haki estaban muy desarrollados; el caso es que el espadachín noto el peso de la mirada del otro.

No se paro ni se burlo; solamente habló, con los ojos cerrados, con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. 

-A si que si estás despierto.

Frustrado, el otro solo rodo los ojos.

-Que observador; ¡me impresionas!-dijo con un deje de sarcasmo más grosero de lo que pretendía sonar. Poco le importaba ya, estaba harto. Se dio la vuelta y se tapo el rostro con la sabana, dándole la espalda. - Si no te importa, esta noche deseo dormir. En la mañana has lo que quieras. Hoy no estoy de humor para esto.

Lo dijo con un cierta derrota en su voz, que al otro dejo sin habla por unos segundos, que el silencio consumió haciéndolos parecer eternos. Lejos de enojarse, trato de medir sus palabras; esta vez no lo iba a echar a perder.

-Lo siento; de verdad. Pero ya no puedo con esto. Por favor, hablame.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir- dijo Sanji con una tranquilidad que llevaba semanas sin sentir, ya no importaba que hiciera el marimo; dudaba que fuera obligarlo a levantarse de su sitio, podía leer la atmósfera y parecía que el otro se sentía realmente apesadumbrado; no venia con la actitud agresiva de sus encuentros anteriores. Bajo la guardia.-si te piensas quedar, al menos no hagas mucho ruido.

Vaya, eso ya era algo, no recordaba al última vez que el chef no lo corría de una habitación. Pensó muy bien sus palabras, la verdad era que no sabia que hacer a continuación. El era un hombre de acción, más que de palabras; no se le daban muy bien expresarse con palabras; y la verdad era que ni siquiera había pensado mucho en que iba a hacer o decir esa noche para persuadir a su compañero de hablar con el, nunca había estado en una situación similar con nadie, y menos con el rubio; siempre que estaban a solas era para discutir, intercambiar unas pocas palabras sobre estrategias de batalla o comida, o decirse insultos o ser sarcásticos el uno con el otro; nunca había intentado entablar una conversación con el que no llevara de por medio patadas, espadazos o alguna manera de provocarse entre ellos. ¿Pero que rayos pesaba por sus cabezas? ¿Acaso eran idiotas? prefirió dejar de pensar en ello; no quería responderse a si mismo esa pregunta.

Por lo que sin analizar mucho sus palabras, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y lo que salio de su boca lo sorprendió a el tanto como a Sanji.

  
  


  * ¿Te hice algo esa noche?



Por unos momentos, nada sucedió, ni el cocinero mostró señales de haber escuchado la pregunta o de irse a mover, y para Zoro el tiempo pareció detenerse, y por un momento se olvido de como era respirar.

Al cocinero sé el cayo el ala a los pies al escuchar aquella pregunta. Pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular que su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse; ¿que pasaría ahora?

-No..

Aquel no estaba lejos de ser una respuesta firme y solida como sus típicas respuestas airadas; además, había respondido muy lento; algo en su tono hizo que el peli verde viera aquello como algo más revelador; temió que sus sospechas fueran reales.

-Dime...que..

-Que no.

-¿Te lastime esa noche?

El otro se tapo aún más con la sabana.

\- ¿A que viene eso? Siempre los hacemos daño al pelear.

Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Aunque siempre peleamos, nunca verás una cortada de mis espadas en tu piel, y tú jamás me has dejado sangrando con una de tus patadas.

Era cierto, Sanji cayó el la cuenta ,pero no dijo nada.

\- Dime. ¿Te hice algo.?

-Que no, nada. Vete por favor; quiero dormir.

Ahora si lo estaba corriendo; estaba dando en el clavo. Cerro los ojos maldiciendo su suerte; ahora recordaba un poco mejor los detalles de algunos de sus sueños recurrentes; en una de esas noches de meditación y soledad de la última semana; había llegado a la conclusión de que sus sueños eran algo más que escenas difusas al azar. 

-¿Yo hice algo en tu contra?

Sanji se sentó de golpe y lo miro con ojos vidriosos, no sabia si por sueño, por enojo o si por algo más. Le miraba fijamente, como advirtiéndole que no continuara.

-Algo…¿físico que no tuviera que ver con pelear?-continuo.

Ante esa afirmación Sanji no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como tomate, sintiendo el calor subirle por la cara, las mejillas hasta las orejas. El espadachín se acercó, y Sanji se levanto de un salto del suelo, intentando conservar la distancia que había entre ellos; pero entre más retrocedía, el otro se acercaba más, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared de manera del lugar, muy a su pesar.

Como un pájaro acorralado que sabe que no tiene escapatoria, su corazón amenazo con salirse de su pecho; evadió como pudo la mirada de su nakama, quien tomo su rostro entre las manos.

-Mirame, por favor. Necesito saber que está pasando. Que paso.-se sentía impotente; y como la pero persona del mundo; ¿desde cuando el cocinero le evadía de aquella manera? 

Solía ser prepotente e impertinente con el, y aunque siempre le hacía enojar, ahora que pensaba en ello, prefería a aquel Sanji; al menos en aquel entonces, aunque no se soportaran, sabían que podían confiar en uno en el otro.

Como cazador de piratas que era, antes de unirse a la tripulación de Luffy solía viajar solo. Solia dormir poco, o con los sentidos alerta, sin descansar realmente; pues estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido tanto por sus enemigos, como por piratas buscando venganza para sus aliados atrapados por el, o por que la marina le buscaba pues ya había comenzado a labrar una reputación deplorable.

Nunca había confiado en alguien, no desde la muerte de Kuina y desde que dejo el dojo de su maestro. Pero todo cambio cuando se unió a lo mugiwara. Descubrió que podía descansar de una manera que nuca habría soñado; nunca pensó que tener alguien a quien confiarle tu vida será tan liberador; no recordaba cuando había dormido tan profundamente antes de viajar con ese grupo de personas. 

Lo mismo aplicaba para el cocinero. Cuando se quedaban solos cuidando el barco, o terminaban haciéndose compañía en una misión o perdidos en una isla, podía quedarse dormido sin problema, perdiendo el conocimiento hasta la mañana siguiente. En el fondo, sabia que por más que pelearan, podía dejar su vida en manos del individuo que tenia enfrente.

Se mordió el labio ¿que más podía hacer?

Sanji trato de mirar de lado, pero el agarre de Zoro y ese ojo gris que parecía perforar le hasta el interior de su alma no le daban mucho espacio. ¿por que no le dejaba en paz?

  * Yo…
  * Si te hice algo, nunca podre perdonármelo.



Ante eso, Sanji volvió la mirada a zoro.

  * ¿A que te refieres? ¿Como Que no podrás perdonarte?
  * Si. Yo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi papel de proteger a mis nakamas, no herirlos si use mi fuerza contra alguno de ellos para hacerles daño, o hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, he fallado con mi misión y debo ser castigado por ello. Después de todo, aún somos nakamas. ¿cierto?-su voz tenia un deje de súplica que le partió el corazón.
  * Si...lo somos.



Entonces, si es así, yo debo hacer algo al respecto. Yo mismo exijo que sigan las reglas de los piratas, por eso debo seguirlas también. No por ser yo soy una excepción a la regla, igual que no habría perdón alguno con nuestro capitán si él lastimara a algún miembro de la tripulación.

Sanji sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlo, aunque no sabia por que. No soportaba verlo así, hablando tan serio y franco. No era propio del marimo.

  * Tú no puedes lastimarme. En ningún sentido. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. Ya olvídalo.



  * ¿Hice algo en contra de tu voluntad?-insistía el muy terco de nuevo
  * A qué viene eso? Ya déjalo, estás divagando
  * No, no hasta que confirmes que algo sucedió o no. No es un juego, cocinero. Es importante. Debí cumplir con mi ética de espadachín.



Eso era todo; no podía seguir haciéndole esto, ni a él, ni así mismo. Suspiro, y trato de prepararse lo mejor que pudo para las consecuencias de su siguientes palabras.

  * No fue encuentra de mi voluntad.
  * ...¿Que?



  * Lo que es escuchaste. Pon atención marimo idiota, que no lo diré de nuevo: no me puedes lastimar, no tienes esa capacidad. -comenzó, evitando mirar a otro, mirando hacia un punto en el cielo. 



Zoro no podía ver la expresión de sus ojos, por qué tenía el cabello tapándolos, aunque su voz sonaba más tranquila. Y Sanji, quien se resignó a su destino acepto hablar de ello con una calma que hasta a él le sorprendía

\- Solo ha habido un grupo de personas que pudo lastimarme, y fue hace mucho tiempo. Nada que me hagas tú puedes causar esa clase de daño. Y segundo, no hiciste nada que yo no te permitiera. Así que...fue culpa mía. Déjalo ya. Ahora déjame ir.

Y dicho esto, el rubio apartó al desprevenido espadachín de una patada rápida y salió de lugar; perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Zoro se quedó allí plantado, Sin saber que decir o hacer. Esa noche, y las siguientes, no pudo evitar pensar en la afirmación de Sanji, y en lo que aquello implicaba. Lo que había hecho, y no recordaba. Era lo que más le molestaba. No recordar lo que hizo, fuera eso bueno o malo.

Se descubrió a si mismo pasando largas horas meditando al respecto, mientras entrenaba en la monótona y repetitiva rutina, y en las noches al irse a dormir, en todo momento que no podía mantener ocupados sus pensamientos.

Así transcurrió una semana, llena de pensamientos cada vez más extraños. Reflexionaba sobre lo que pudo haber pasado aquella noche. Lo había hecho antes con mujeres, pero nunca con un hombre. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, la verdad es que el tema del sexo nunca fue algo que realmente le importará o interesará. No le era ajeno, pero no se consideraba un experto en el tema ni el mejor, y ciertamente consideraba que podía vivir sin él. Nunca sintio nada en especial cuando lo experimentaba, por lo que hacía tiempo que no le importaba tener oportunidades para practicarlo.

Por eso, cuando se unió a Luffy, y hasta la fecha, después de dos años encerrado con Mihawk y un año y medio navegando con los sombrero de paja, no le había llamado la atención procurar ningún tipo de atención física o femenina.

Pero ahora, se sentía muy frustrado por lo que había hecho, y sobre todo por no recordar nada. ¿Que le había hecho a su nakama? ¿Que tan lejos había llegado?

Nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, bueno ahora sí; según parecía. Y lo peor de todo: con nada menos que su rival y nakama. Pero era como si no fuera así por qué no recordaba nada. Y allí estaba, preguntándose como sería y sentía aún más curiosidad al saber que se trataba del cocinero, y que el otro no lo había rechazado, precisamente.

Después de una semana y media encerrado en sus pensamientos y su propio mundo, ignorando olímpicamente a Sanji y solo entrenando como autómata, se descubrió a si mismo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir con la misma idea en mente torturándole.

Tomo una resolución. Aclararía todo aquello al día siguiente. Ya no podía seguir con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta.

  
  


********

Mientras tanto Sanji estaba molesto por qué cedió y confesó lo sucedido. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Y encima confesar que el lo dejo avanzar..si, estaba loco.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que ahora Zoro lo ignoraba completamente. No peleaba, no gritaba, no se quejaba o se asqueaba por lo que le dijo, sino que simplemente le ignoraba. Llevaba toda la semana haciéndolo. A su parecer, eso era peor que pelear constantemente. Se sentía faltal y enojado consigo mismo. ¿Como rayos pudo decirle? Estaban mejor sin que Zoro supiera. Prefería su situación anterior que está.

¿Y si ahora Zoro le odiaba por no detenerle aquella noche? Era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero no podría soportar el odio y desprecio de su nakama, ni mucho menos ser ignorado por completo. Eso ya lo había sufrido con el Germa y no podía soportarlo de nuevo.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Se sobresalto, ya era tarde y suponía que todos estarían dormidos. Había decidido quedarse un poco más tarde en la cocina, aquel santuario que era solo suyo, sus dominios, para reflexionar y estar solo, con la escusa de que había que limpiar para el día siguiente. Estaba a punto de gritar molesto a quien haya entrado, cuando se congelo en su lugar y el vaso que tenía en la.mano resbaló y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

-.marimo, ¿que haces aquí?

Es otro no respondió. Se quedó quieto junto a la puerta, armándose de valor, por qué ahora era cien por ciento consciente de sus actos, no estaba bajo los efectos ni del alcohol ni de ningún rayo extraño y era plenamente consciente de lo que había decidido.

Avanzo con paso firme y resoluto como cuando se concentraba en una batalla, más no muy rápido. Pero lo que pasó a continuación no era lo que esperaba. Normalmente cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo, este corría a su encuentro para chocar espadas con el, en este caso, su objetivo buscaba quitarse de su camino.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó de manera automática, como espadachín que era, después de todo, era lo único que conocía mejor: la lucha física, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Impidió que Sanji escapara, lanzándolo de una manera un tanto brusca contra la pared, y volviendo a cerrarle el paso. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta tan de que había sido algo rudo.

  * ¿Se puede saber que haces idiota ? ¿Que tienes?- al parecer, el muy idiota del marimo no podía entablar una conversación con el sin empujarlo contra alguna superficie. 
  * Lo siento. Pero necesitamos hablar . No he podido quitarme el tema de la cabeza...y por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar.



-¿Recordar el que? -Dijo el cocinero, ya que aquella sincera, directa y franca afirmación de Zoro lo tomo desprevenido. A veces el espadachín podía ser muy honesto e ir directo al grano del asunto. Tras un par de segundos, entendido a qué se refería, palideció.y un rubor que le quemaba subió por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas- ¡no, no, NO! No es necesario que recuerdes nada. Te dije que no hiciste nada malo ¿no? Bueno olvida el tema, olvídalo, olvídalo. ¡Ya!

-Yo solo quiero aclarar el asunto. Y solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Sanji palideció un más, al entender a que se refería.

-NI siquiera lo pienses. No te he dicho que si, y no puedes hacer algo que yo no quiera.

-Pues la vez pasada no hiciste mucho para evitarlo.

-Ah, ¿ahora si recuerdas? Así no funcionan estás cosas. Estás cosas son de dos, no puedes obligarme.

Zoro cerro los ojos, molesto. En realidad el otro no estaba haciendo nada para alejarlo, realmente.

Decidió ignorarlo; un caballero se habrá contenido por respeto a una indefensa mujer, pero él no era ningún caballero, y el cocinero no era una mujer.

-Callate, ya.-dijo al tiempo que acallaba sus reclamos con un beso. El otro no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos, mientras que una invasiva lengua intentaba colarse en su cavidad. Intento voltear la cara, pero cuando intento protestar la intrusa aprovecho la oportunidad para colarse dentro y recorrer todo el perímetro interno de su boca, invadiéndolo todo; aquel beso se hizo más desesperado y apasionado; aunque inexperto, llevaba detrás de si una carga emocional muy liberadora para ambos. Por un momento el cerebro de Sanji dejo de funcionar, y se entrego a las sensaciones y al sabor del otro; toda la tensión en su espalda comenzó a desaparecer.

Zoro no esperaba una respuesta tan positiva a sus avances esperaba que el otro le mordiera la lengua; animado por este descubrimiento, procedió a recorrer y explorar la zona, lamiendo la oreja y el lóbulo de su compañero, miro con satisfacción que la blanca piel del rubio iba enrojeciéndose allí donde pasaba sus labios.

Quiso besar el cuello, pero una camisa formal de cuello alto se interpuso en si camino. La desabrochó casi de golpe, logrando muy a penas no romperla, pese a las protestas de Sanji. Cuando se encontró ante el pecho descubierto del otro, la visión de dos rosados y perfectamente firmes pezones le hizo cambiar de idea.

Antes de que el otro pudiera impedirlo, la boca del de pelo verde ya se hallaba atacando uno de ellos, y un ruido que escapó de la boca del rubio hizo que ambos se quedaran en su sitio sin moverse.

Sanji por un lado, abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó muy quieto, y luego miro con terror a su atacante, para confirmar si este lo había escuchado, lo que era obvio, sería infantil suponer que no. Por si parte, el espadachín detuvo su avance, se quedó congelado en su lugar y miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia arriba, -dado que se encontraba inclinado sobre el pecho del rubio- buscando con la mirada el origen de aquel sonido. Pasaron así los segundos, en silencio, nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo.

Una vez que su cerebro verde proceso el hecho de que, efectivamente aquel sonido había salido de su compañero, su reacción automática fue tomar aquello como una invitación a seguir adelante. No esperaba aquel tipo de reacción, y sentía que aquello lo invitaba, le indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Una montaña rusa de.emociones invadió a ambos. Por un lado, Sanji se sentía invadido, a la par que confundido, unos momentos antes pensaba que Zoro lo odiaba, estaba seguro; al tiempo de que se sentía terrible por haberle dicho la verdad, por ser débil y permitirle saber, por sus emociones incoherentes hacia su nakama, por permitir que pasara aquella vez y que volviera a suceder ahora...todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Y más aún sabiendo que la fuente de toda esa confusión era el.molesto marimo. No podía ser.

Por otro lado, el peli verde se sentó igual o más desconcertado que el rubio. Hasta hacia unos días no habría considerado ni en sus más locos sueños estar haciendo lo que hacía en aquel momento, y sus emociones de momento no ayudaban en nada; sentía muchas cosas a la vez y eso le sobrepasaba, después de todo el no era un hombre de sentimientos profundos, era un hombre de acción, de los que resolvía los problemas con peleas y no con argumentos; su mejor manera de dialogar era hacer las cosas, Con acciones físicas.

Y justo en ese momento, era lo que estaba haciendo; se encontraba en su elemento, en lo que mejor sabía hacer, estaba en el control total de la situación, pero no de sus emociones. Sentía la adrenalina correr por si sangre, así como la emoción de experimentar algo nuevo y totalmente desconocido hasta el momento para el, con más ni menos que su rival eterno, una batalla interna se desarrollaba en su interior. Y descubría que lo estaba disfrutando. En el fondo disfrutaba pelear con el cocinero, y ahora se daba cuenta que había otras formas de disfrutar de la rendición del rubio. Claro que, si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento, mataría antes de confesarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste. Como siempre se aprecian los comentarios, ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Que en internet nunca sabes quien anda por alli..


End file.
